FanFiction Network
by ruji
Summary: Ever wondered what are the reactions of our fave POT boys if they happen to read what we write about them? short chapters. shounen-ai. multiple pairings. [COMPLETE]
1. Monday

Hello hello hello... I don't have much to say. I wonder if anyone has used this idea before, but anyways, pls enjoy. And of course, i would greatly appreciate any incoming comments. Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: only the storyline is mine.

**Monday**

**Click. Click. Click.**

Inui Sadaharu was randomly surfing the Internet. He did that every once in a while to quench his thirst for new knowledge, as well as to collect more data. It was more of the former though, because really, there wasn't much data on fellow tennis players, which others knew yet he didn't. Aimlessly clicking on the links on each page he viewed, he stumbled upon a page that said 'Tennis no Ohjisama'. Now that caught his interest. A few more clicks and he was brought to a page displaying a whole list of titles. He took a look at the web 

/Interesting. /

He scrolled down and was surprised to see some familiar names in the summaries under the various titles. In fact, the whole Seigaku team had been mentioned.

/So... people call us the prince of tennis. Ii data. /

What was weird was that many of the names were paired up. He scanned through a few pages of titles and realized many of the stories involved shounen-ai. He smiled to himself.

/hmmm... TezuFuji... MomoRyo... TezuRyo... MomoKai... TakaFuji... InuKai?! Who are these authors? How did they know that I liked Kaidoh? What is their source of data? I must read this... ... Ooh... there's an R section... ii data.../

He flipped the scroll-down to R and clicked 'Go', and searched for a fic about Kaidoh and himself.

* * *

**Click.**

The page loaded quickly. The data player started reading the fic. It was quite good, better than he expected by 36 percent. First, he smiled, and his smile was widening unknowingly, then it turned into a smirk. He readily got absorbed into the intriguing storyline... his eyes widened and his face felt hot. He was blushing furiously. As he read on, his heartbeat quickened and his throat went dry. Damn, the Kaidoh in the story was so hot and desirable. He wondered if the real Kaidoh was anything like that. The more he pondered over it, the more ragged his breathing became. He realized how his body was reacting to his fantasies. He timed his heartbeat and was shocked that the rate had gone up by a whopping 27 percent. That was as good as a 15 minute run. An idea then struck him.

He picked up his hand-phone and punched in Kaidoh's number.

"Moshi moshi. Kaidoh's residence. Fsshh..."

"Kaidoh. This is Inui."

"Fsshh... Inui-senpai? Nan desu ka?"

"I just thought of a new training schedule. It works to strengthen your leg muscles, abs, and back muscles. Not forgetting working on your stamina as well. Are you willing to test it out?"

"Fsshh... hai, senpai."

"Mm... don't agree so quickly yet. This might be more than physically taxing. I suggest you read the data first. Get back to me later, but as soon as possible."

Inui left Kaidoh with the web address and then he hung up, hoping that the sophomore would call back, not thinking he was some perverse senpai. He was thinking if he should have confessed his feelings towards the bandanna-wearing boy first, but it was too late anyway. He waited anxiously for his kohai to call him back. He sat in his chair fiddling with his hand-phone and watching as the hands on his clock moved.

* * *

'Tick... tock... tick... tock... tick... tock...'

Finally, after a grueling11 minutes and 24 seconds, his hand-phone started ringing. He quickly accepted the call.

"Mo... moshi moshi... Inui-senpai?"

"Kaidoh. So... do you... want to go on with the schedule?"

"I... senpai, you... fsshh! I –"

"I'm sorry, Kaidoh."

"Huh?"

"I like you, Kaidoh. Sorry, I should have told you this before you read the data."

"S-senpai, I... fsshh..."

"It's ok if you're against the idea. I suppose I am asking for too much."

"Ah... fsshh... InuiSenpaiILikeYouToo. Fsshh!"

The bespectacled boy blinked in disbelief as he tried to rearrange his thoughts, which have fallen into a state of chaos.

"Kaidoh... I –"

"Fsshh... where will 'training' take place?"

"I... er... is my house ok with you?"

"Fsshh..."

"So...?"

"Fsshh... see you tomorrow senpai."

* * *

'Toot... toot... toot...'

The sophomore had hung up. Inui stared at his hand-phone blankly. It was THAT exhilarating. He had taken a liking for the bandanna-wearing boy since eight months, two weeks and four days ago, and suddenly everything was solved. That was too much excitement in a day. He flopped on to his bed and stared at the ceiling... Kaidoh's last sentence echoed in his mind like a chant.

"See you tomorrow senpai... see you tomorrow senpai... see you tomorrow senpai..."

/Tomorrow... mm... yes, tomorrow. I won't disappoint you, Kaidoh. /

A lustful smirk stretched across his face.

-owari for monday-

* * *

How was it? chews on fingernails not too bad i hope? Anyways, more chapters to come, so stay tuned. 


	2. Tuesday

Wow that had got to be the longest 48 hours of my life! I was itching to update... Anyways, finally got it up. Enjoy!

Oh yes, I must must must thank all my reviewers for the encouragement! Sankyuu!!

Disclaimer: If they were mine, i wouldn't have to be stuck writing Fanfiction already......

****

**Tuesday **

"Eiji, ready to go?"

The redhead bolted in shock and a small shriek escaped from his mouth. He turned around to face his green-eyed boyfriend and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You gave me a shock nya, Oishi!"

"What's wrong? Why are you holding on to Inui's notebook?"

The redhead heard footsteps coming their way. He quickly put the green notebook back to where he found it and dragged his boyfriend out of the clubhouse. They were almost running, and Oishi still had no idea why. The redhead only slowed down after they had left the school compound.

"What happened, Eiji? Why are you so flustered?"

The acrobatics player didn't reply. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Eiji?"

"Oishi! Can I go to your house please? I wanna use the computer, but mine has been sent for repairs nya. Please, Oishi, please?"

Shiny cobalt-blue eyes were directed at the raven-haired boy. He simply couldn't say no to that pair of pretty blue eyes.

"Ah… o-ok. But Eiji! You have to tell me what happened first."

"Maa… I saw Inui's notebook lying unguarded on the bench when I went into the clubhouse… and since no one was around, I took a peek."

"Eiji! How could you do that? That's Inui's privacy… what if you saw something you shouldn't have seen?"

"But all I managed to see was a web address nya! Then you came in…"

"Don't do that again, Eiji. Oh, so that's why you want to use the computer?"

The bouncy redhead flashed his 'I-promise-I'll-be-good-Oishi' smile and blinked fondly at his boyfriend. The taller boy couldn't resist the temptation to plant a kiss on the cute smile. They locked fingers and headed for Oishi's house.

* * *

_Oishi's room._

Kikumaru got the computer connected online and typed in the web address.

"Ne, ne, Oishi… Do you want to come and see it with me?"

The vice-captain thought for a while and decided that he didn't want to probe into someone else's privacy.

"Er, no, Eiji. Help yourself with the computer, I'll just be studying over here."

Kikumaru looked at the webpage. At first, he wondered why Inui would be interested in such a non-data-giving page, but as he took a closer look, something caught his attention… Golden Pair. He quickly clicked on the link.

/Ooh… it's a story about Oishi and me! /

He got rather engrossed in the reading and found himself reading fic after fic. He quite enjoyed reading the fics, especially those that wrote about him and Oishi sharing a close relationship… Intimate relationship, to be exact. But he got kind of annoyed when he read a fic about Tezuka and Oishi being a couple. He left a review for that particular fic, saying,

"Tezuka-Buchou is not flexible enough nya! It's much more fun to be with Eiji, ne Oishi?"

He chuckled to himself, satisfied with his review, then went on to read yet another fic. The fic was rated R, but he didn't notice that all the fics had ratings all along. As he read on, he realized that this fic was way more intense than the rest that he had read. His heartbeat raced as the intensity tuned up. Blood rushed to his cheeks, tinting them a soft shade of pink. Gleaming blue eyes widened and seemed to be glued to the monitor…

* * *

While Kikumaru was engrossed in reading fanfiction, Oishi got himself engrossed in his English notes. There was going to be a test at the end of the week. Deciding that he'd be too tired to study after the match on Thursday, he started studying for it now. Studying went well for him, he was making good progress. In fact, he had been so absorbed he totally forgot about the redhead's presence, especially since Kikumaru was unusually quiet. He got a shock when the blue-eyed boy suddenly kissed him on his cheek. The kiss was feather-light, unlike the usual pouty-lip kisses he got from his bouncy boyfriend.

"Eiji…? Eiji! Oh, I totally forgot that you were around! You gave me a shock!"

"Nya! How mean… how could you forget about me!"

"I'm sorry, Koi… I was too engrossed in my reading."

The taller boy hugged his boyfriend apologetically. Kikumaru hugged Oishi back, and placed another kiss on the taller boy's cheek. The redhead's kisses trailed to Oishi's ear. He licked the raven-haired boy's earlobe, then gently nibbled it, and finished off by licking it again to ease any possible pain. A new sensation ran through Oishi's body. Kikumaru had never done anything like that before. The tender lips were now savoring the sensitive skin at Oishi's neck, leaving feather-light kisses as they traveled up towards Oishi's lips. Oishi wrapped his arms tighter around the shorter boy when their lips met. Kikumaru sucked on Oishi's lower lip, then he licked the taller boy's lips, seeking for entrance. The lips parted and the redhead slid his tongue into the warm cavern, gently brushing against Oishi's tongue. Oishi responded, and the two of them got caught in atongue-tangling kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss for air, Oishi smiled warmly at his doubles partner.

"My goodness, Eiji, when did you learn to kiss like that?"

The redhead's eyes fixed on to Oishi's green ones.

"Why? Was it bad? You don't like it?"

"No no no, I loved it, Eiji. It was fantastic."

The acrobatics player blushed till he camouflaged with his hair.

"You really liked it? I just picked it up from the webpage nya…"

"Huh? What kind of website were you visiting?"

"The one in Inui's notebook. " 

There was a long silence as Oishi pondered over why Inui would be visiting such a kinky website.

"Oishi, are you ok?"

The taller boy smiled brightly at his lover.

"Ah, Eiji... could you do it again? I haven't had enough of it."

The redhead blushed once more as he closed his eyes, and let his lips take lead.

-owari for Tuesday-

* * *

How was Tuesday? Gimme your comments please!! And, be back to find out what happens on Wednesday... Sankyuu!

**WoLfePaWs**: actually, Inui isn't much of a disaster cos he keeps secrets well... Loudmouths are more disastrous! haha...

**Maria-chan**: thanx so much... Fuji's appearing soon... real soon...

**RoYale**: TezuFuji... of course, TezuFuji! It won't be complete without them.

**Tora Macaw**: Please, please, go ahead.The pleasure's mineto have it mentioned in your wonderful fic.

**Risa-Chan**: So... you like Eiji's reaction? hee...


	3. Wednesday

Yo... Presenting to you, the much awaited pairing, Tezuka & Fuji!! This chapter is saucy, prob the most yummy chapter of all. Ooh... I love this chapter! Everyone's been guessing that Fuji will do something cheeky after reading the webby, but i made this fic different.Well, we all know the sadist side of Fuji... but i suppose no one's seen the wild side of Tezuka ne? Perhaps it's a little OOC, but just take it that the 'real life' Tezuka is like that nya... Hope you'll enjoy! Oh yes, and thanx for all the reviews!! Keep them coming pls, they're highly motivational. Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: If i owned them Tezuka would be horny 24/7...

**Wednesday **

A certain tensai looked up from behind a notebook. He picked up a pencil and scribbled in the book before setting it open on the desk, sliding it across gracefully so that it was open in front of his stoic boyfriend.

"You've made mistakes for question 4 and 7. There, I've lined it out for you."

The pokerfaced boy put his textbook down to face the ever-smiling tensai.

"I appreciate your help, Fuji, but shouldn't you be studying? I only agreed to let you come over to my house because you said you would be studying."

"Saa… I'm done studying, Tezuka."

"You're done? You barely read the textbook for ten minutes."

"I'm really done. You can shoot me questions if you want."

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. Why, oh why did he give in to Fuji's persuasions to let him come to his house? Fuji was not known as a tensai for no rhyme or reason. He was undoubtedly a tensai at tennis, but also a tensai where academics were concerned as well. More so since it was the classics they were revising.

"You can always study all over again," the captain replied coldly and picked up his textbook again.

Fuji spun the pencil around his fingers. Then he started doodling on Tezuka's notebook. He drew a chibi version of himself that had heart-shaped eyes, with a thought bubble that had a chibi Tezuka in it. He stared at his overly hardworking boyfriend and giggled to himself before starting to draw again. This time, he drew a chibi Tezuka being squashed by a pile of books. He chuckled softly.

"What are you doing?" the low voice demanded.

Fuji flashed an innocent smile.

"Just feeling artistic."

The taller boy took the notebook. A smile was threatening to form on his face as he looked at his boyfriend's doodles, but he quickly forced it back.

"Study, Fuji."

Fuji almost pouted. He didn't see a point in studying the same thing over and over again when he could already memorize it backwards. Unfortunately, Tezuka did. Fuji softly rattled his fingers on the desk as he stared at Tezuka.

/Can't you see that I'm bored? STOP STUDYING! You've already read this a million times! I'm sure I look better than that stupid textbook, TEZUKA! Kami-sama… why is my boyfriend such a nerd? /

Fuji's mind was screaming and desperately trying to think of something he could do to kill his boredom. Then he suddenly remembered something.

"Ne, Tezuka, can I use your computer?"

"Hn."

* * *

The computer kept Fuji busy, and Tezuka was glad for that. At least he could study in peace without Fuji constantly distracting him with all his little actions. Unfortunately, the well-appreciated peace did not last long. The fair-haired boy started chuckling in front of the computer. Then came a chain of 'Oohs' and 'Wows', before he broke out into another fit of giggles. 

"Ne, Tezuka. Come and see this…"

"What are you looking at?"

"This website Eiji told me about is really interesting."

"What website?"

"Mm… www. fanfiction. net , come and see it!"

"Fan fiction? No thanks, I'd rather read my textbook."

Fuji got up from his seat and walked over to Tezuka. He took the book from Tezuka's hands, slammed it close and put it on the desk. He then swiftly dropped himself on to Tezuka's lap before the taller boy could offer any reaction to what was happening. As soon as Tezuka opened his mouth to question him, Fuji pressed his lips against Tezuka's and efficiently shut the captain up with a kiss. When the kiss was broken, the taller boy found cerulean eyes looking into his hazel ones. Slender fingers gently ran through his chestnut-brown hair.

"You're working too hard Tezuka. You've read your textbook so many times already; it's impossible that you'll fail the test under normal circumstances. Take a break will you?"

"Fuji…"

"Now come take a look at the website…"

Fuji got up and grabbed Tezuka's hand, dragging him to the computer.

"Hmm… let's take a look at this one…"

* * *

**Click**

Tezuka watched his boyfriend chuckle lightly as he read the fic, cheeks slightly tinged pink.

"Ne, Tezuka, are you reading it?" Fuji asked as he scrolled the page down.

"Hn."

A soft shade of pink was creeping up the stoic boy's cheeks. He never knew Kikumaru took interest in such… explicit websites.

"Oh my, Tezuka, read this line… Are you really THAT hot and sexy?"

The fair-haired boy couldn't help but tease his boyfriend. The taller boy hugged his boyfriend from behind and slid his hands under the smaller boy's shirt. He pressed his lips closer to his boyfriend's ear and whispered,

"Try me if you dare."

Azure eyes were revealed as a lustful smile stretched across his porcelain face. He turned around and ran his elegant fingers up Tezuka's chest.

"Sounds exciting… surprise me, Tezuka."

Tezuka pushed the lithe body on to the ground, straddling the smaller boy. He undid the buttons on Fuji's shirt and attacked the sensitive spots around Fuji's neck with hungry kisses. Fuji moaned softly in pleasure as Tezuka's lips ran across his bare chest. Fuji unbuttoned Tezuka's shirt and his nimble fingers roamed about Tezuka's chest and back, arousing his senses. He felt strong fingers starting to tug at his belt. He stopped the taller boy with a question.

"Tezuka, are we really doing it?"

"You scared?"

Fuji snickered.

"What for? It's not our first time… but we have a match tomorrow."

"I know. Doesn't bother me, I won't be playing. We'll definitely beat them by the second singles match, so singles 1 will not be necessary."

"Maa… but I'll be playing doubles with Taka-san, won't I?"

"That's right. But that has nothing to do with me."

Tezuka smirked, eyes clouded with lust, as he continued to undress the boy under him…

-owari for Wednesday-

* * *

Ok folks, whatever Tezuka did to Fuji after that is all left for you to imagine!! Haha... this is a PG-13 fic, so i can't elaborate too much on the details ne. By the way, if you've noticed, I'm going to run out of Seigaku pairings soon... I'm thinking of writing on for pairs from other schools as well but I dunno where i should start. Kind souls out there, maybe you could help by suggesting a few pairings, and i'll see what i can do about that ne? feel free to email me. thanx so much. 

**aNiMePeRfEcT**: with regards to Dinnertime, Momo is telling Echizen to count himself lucky that he didn't get his hands on the chicken thigh. and btw, they were really just fighting over the chicken, nothing beyond that, although i guess i know what you're thinking. ;)

**spitfire-n.a.y.s**: well, the things they're doing are still censored enough to classify this as a PG-13 fic. hehe...

**Captain(a) Muchiko S**: sorry but i dun understand what's-- Al menos Kaidoh e Inui fueron los primeros en aparecer... Son lo máximo. Mind if you translate that? Thanx alot. :)

**Luma-chan**: thanx for the idea, been thinking of that already... which pairings would you like to see?


	4. Thursday

Ooh yeah... more and more of them are getting to know about the website! Who's gonna find out today? Read on! And pls keep the reviewscoming, they're greatly appreciated. Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: i do not own.

**Thursday**

Cheers of victory rang for the Seigaku tennis team. They had defeated yet another opponent. They had won three games straight. As Tezuka had expected, singles 1 was not played. Singles 2 was not player either. Singles 3 was completed with a smashing score of 6-0, Seigaku bagging the game. Doubles 1 was nothing less of the prowess of the Golden Pair, 6-1. Doubles 2, Kawamura and Fuji, was victorious, but not by a particularly outstanding score, 6-4. The tensai's performance was off his usual standard (and we all know why!), but it was still a game won nonetheless. As always, the team headed to Kawamura's sushi bar for dinner. The place was soon filled with the usual joyous ruckus. The tensai of Seigaku, however, was eating unusually little today, and seemed to be close to dozing off. A worried Oishi gave the boy a gentle shake.

"Fuji? Are you feeling all right? You seem so off today."

"Precisely nya! He even dozed off in class this morning. Good thing sensei didn't notice nya!"

Fuji wearily smiled at his friends and took a quick glance at Tezuka.

"I'm fine, just tired. Sorry to worry you guys…"

"Maa… why are you so tired today? Did you have some special training yesterday? You came up with new moves?"

Fuji chuckled at the redhead's deductions. He stole another glance at Tezuka, and his smile widened.

"No, Eiji… it's because of the website you told me about. It was too… interesting."

"You mean you stayed up to read fan fiction?"

"No, Oishi… I wasn't up reading fan fiction."

The raven-haired boy was genuinely puzzled. Fuji had been playing with his words again, hinting that he was up, but doing something else. Tezuka gave Fuji a "don't-you-dare-say-a-thing" look, causing the azure-eyed boy to giggle. Kikumaru looked at his best friend's smile. It was getting wider, and it was no longer the usual smile he wore. His eyes widened in realization, pink rushed to his cheeks.

"Nya! Fuji! Don't tell me you're so tired because you and Buchou --"

The redhead shut up immediately when he saw that ready-to-kill look on Tezuka's face. Fuji gave his boyfriend a meaningful look, a playful smirk on his face. Tezuka glared at the fair-haired boy.

"Saa… don't glare at me like that, Tezuka. Did I say something wrong?"

Unfortunately for the migraine-pending Buchou, Kikumaru's exclamation did not go unheard to their curious kohai, Momoshiro Takeshi. The spiky-haired boy leaned towards his red-haired senpai.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai, what's it with Fuji-senpai and Buchou? Are they dating?"

The fact that Fuji and Tezuka were an item was unknown to most of the population, exceptions being the Golden Pair, maybe Inui for his intricate observations, and perhaps the mighty know-it-all, Ryuzaki-sensei. Tezuka was fine, in fact pleased, that almost everyone was oblivious to his relationship with the smiling tensai, and he was not about to let it be exposed. He sent a "high-voltage" glare that pierced right into Kikumaru's big blue eyes. The hyper teen blinked helplessly as if his eyes were scorching. He knew he would be running laps for the rest of his life if he told Momoshiro about Tezuka and Fuji's relationship, but his straightforward loudmouthed nature was acting up against him. Keeping secrets had always been a difficult task for him.

"Er… Momo, Buchou has many things to do, dating takes too much time nya."

Fuji smiled calmly at that comment. He was pleased. Seems like his best friend had picked up a few ways to play with words from him… Momoshiro was confused. He did not understand why Kikumaru's eyes were so wide open. It was like he was trying to convey some message, but he didn't understand the 'message' at all.

"Huh…? What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much nya, just an interesting website."

"What interesting website?"

"www. "

Kikumaru smiled happily, pleased with himself for finally saying it. Fuji could sense that Mr. Pokerfaced was on the verge of exploding. If he didn't do something to stop Kikumaru's big mouth, they would all be victims of Tezuka's "30 laps NOW!". he swiftly picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and shoved it into Kikumaru's mouth.

"Eiji, you haven't been eating. And Momoshiro, Echizen is finishing all the food on your table."

The sophomore turned to look back at his table and gaped. He scrambled towards Echizen and wrestled the smaller boy for the last piece of sushi. Kawamura saw them wrestling and kindly offered more.

"Ano… Momo-Chan, I can make some more sushi if you haven't had enough…"

"Hontou? Thanks, Kawamura-senpai! Oh, by the way, do you mind if I use your computer for a moment?"

"Not at all! Help yourself to it."

The upper-class man smiled warmly and headed towards the bar to prepare more sushi, while the spiky-haired boy made his way to the computer in Kawamura's room.

* * *

_Ten minutes later._

**Knock. Knock.**

"Momo-senpai, sushi's ready. Come down quick before I finish it again."

The sophomore looked towards the doorway and saw Echizen. His heart started racing. He had been reading fanfics about Echizen and him for the past few minutes, now images of gloriously naked Echizen Ryoma were floating in his mind. And the 'original' was standing right before his very eyes. Flushed cheeks, sweat-clad skin, tousled hair, hazy golden orbs, red luscious lips… that was what ran through his mind. Echizen was so… desirable. He ogled at the petite figure and swallowed hard.

Echizen was finding it weird that his senpai did not respond to the call of food. The purple-eyed glutton was just staring at him with huge glazed eyes. He also noticed the rising blush in the sophomore's cheeks. He decided to walk over and whack his senpai on the head.

Momoshiro gasped when the object of his desires was walking closer. It was too good to be true. He got up and pulled he petite figure into his arms. After making sure that he was not dreaming, he violently crashed his lips on to Echizen's. The smaller boy struggled to get free, but it proved to be useless against the powerhouse of Seigaku. Eventually, he gave up and settled into the kiss. When the older boy finally let go, Echizen quickly took a step back.

"BAKA, Momo-senpai! Eat sushi, not me! Anyway, that's not the way to kiss someone either, you stupid powerhouse… mada mada da ne."

"Echizen…"

The powerhouse stared intently at the younger boy. The pink hue on his cheeks was making him look even more adorable. And his shiny golden orbs were looking straight back at him… he felt his heart race once again.

"Momo-senpai, your nose is bleeding."

TBC…

* * *

Hoho... There's more to this chaotic mess coming up in the next chapter... the chapter was too long so i split it into two entries. Stay close!

**Shiomi**, **Luma-chan**, **XD**, **Sano**, **Magy**: Thanx for your responses, I'll try my best to make them work out. BUt forgive me if I don't work on a pairing that any one of you mentioned... cos' there's some of them that i'm not really familiar with, wouldn't wanna take the risk and trash out some junky chapter ya? okokok i'm getting started soon... meanwhile, enjoy the Seigaku pairings first, sankyuu!


	5. Thursday continued

This chapter picks up from where it was left the previous chapter, so its more advisable that you read the previous one first. Anyways, just enjoy it! And as always, thanks alot for all the reviews, and pls keep them coming. Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: unfortunately, they're not mine.

**Thursday continued.**

The sophomore brought his hand to his nose…

"Nani?! I'm bleeding! Echizen, get me some tissue paper, quick!"

The younger boy looked around the room. No tissue paper in sight.

"I don't have tissue paper"

"Don't just stand there! Do something!"

After some commotion, they settled with Momoshiro sitting down while Echizen went to ask or a towel. The golden-eyed boy trotted down the stairs and popped his head into the kitchen.

"Kawamura-senpai, can I have a wet towel? Momo-senpai is having a nosebleed."

"Give me a sec… ano… why is Momo-Chan having a nosebleed?"

"I don't know. Maybe he was surfing porn."

"Porn?! I better go take a look.."

* * *

_Kawamura's room_

"Towel, Momo-senpai."

"Ano… are you ok, Momo-chan? Echizen told me you were… er… surfing porn."

"Nani?! Don't listen to him, I did not surf porn! Probably he's the one who surfs porn."

"Mada mada da ne…"

Kawamura sat down in front of the computer.

"What website is this?"

"www. fanfiction. net, Eiji-senpai said it was interesting so I took a look, and… and it's… really interesting."

The spiky-haired boy blushed again at the thought of it.

"Momo-senpai, you're bleeding again."

"Ah!"

Kawamura spotted his name on the website. Out of curiosity, he clicked on the link and began reading… it happened to be a fic about him and… Fuji. He didn't know what was in store, he just innocently read on. The story involved a devilishly sexy and seductive Fuji… totally exhilarating and hormone-pumping. Kawamura was blushing furiously even before anything 'happened' between the Kawamura and Fuji in the story.

/Ano… why does Fujiko-chan behave like that? And… why is he undressing?/

The now in 'shy-mode' Kawamura was debating with himself on whether he should read on. It seemed wrong, but the Fuji in the story was even more appealing than the already attractive 'real' Fuji, and he did want to know what happened… well, we all know, curiosity kills the cat. Kawamura read on, and the intensity of the story went on as well. He was really the shade of a tomato by the time the intensity of the story hit the climax. Anything more and steam would start to shoot out of his ears. His heart was beating really fast, and his grip in the mouse was tightening by the second. The poor mouse was going to be crushed at the rate his grip was tightening… fortunately, someone knocked on the door and Kawamura got distracted.

Momoshiro stretched for the door in his sitting position, accidentally knocking over the tennis racket leaning against the wall. Kawamura got up from his seat to pick up his racket. The door opened to reveal a smiling tensai, and the ever-stoic Buchou standing a few steps behind. Kawamura looked up to realize who was standing at the doorway and yes, he entered 'burning-mode'. He started swinging his racket like always, and talking extra loudly.

"GREATO! FUJIKO-CHAN YOU CAME AT THE RIGHT TIME, YOU SEXY KITTEN! LET ME SATISFY YOU, COME TO ME BABY!"

The burning player charged towards the tensai, eager to grab him and ravish him there and then. Tezuka defensively pulled the lithe figure to his side and stretched out his right hand to stop Kawamura, his left hand stretched out horizontally in front of Fuji, protecting the fair-haired boy from Kawamura.

"DON'T STOP ME, TEZUKA! I KNOW YOU WANT TO HAVE FUJIKO-CHAN ALL TO YOURSELF! I WON'T LET YOU! I CAN MAKE FUJIKO-CHAN SCREAM LOUDER THAN YOU CAN! BURNING!"

"KAWAMURA 100 LAPS!"

Momoshiro quickly grabbed the tennis racket from Kawamura, and the latter fell back to 'shy-mode'. A blush immediately found its way into his cheeks.

"Ano… gomen nasai, Fujiko-chan, Tezuka-Buchou… Hontou ni gomen!"

Fuji smiled calmly and casually pat Tezuka on the back as a gesture of assurance that everything is fine.

"It's all right, Taka-san. We just came to tell you that we're leaving. We have some unfinished business."

"Uh… oh… see you in school then… and, um, sorry again."

"It's really ok. Ja!"

The five of them went downstairs. Tezuka and Fuji left, while the other three of them joined the rest. Momoshiro went up to Kikumaru and started chattering enthusiastically.

"You should have seen the way Buchou protected Fuji-senpai from Kawamura-senpai's burning attacks!"

"Nya! You should have called me, Momo!"

"I couldn't! They were all stuck at the doorway, Kawamura-senpai was shouting something about making Fuji-senpai scream, and then Buchou was doing this!"

The sophomore stood up and re-enacted the whole scene. Kikumaru was watching in excitement, Oishi watched in amusement.

"Kikumaru-senpai, are you sure Buchou and Fuji-senpai aren't dating? You should have seen the expression on Buchou's face… he actually had an expression! And Buchou was so protective of Fuji-senpai!"

"Ne, ne, actually Buchou --"

"Tezuka would have done that if it was anyone of us, Momoshiro. You're thinking too much."

Oishi hated to interrupt, but he had to before Kikumaru blurted out everything. Kikumaru looked at the raven-haired boy and stuck out his tongue apologetically.

* * *

_Outside._

Tezuka and Fuji walked side by side, heading towards Fuji's house to complete their 'unfinished business'.

"Fuji."

The azure-eyed boy turned to look at his boyfriend, with a loving smile on his face.

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"Why did Kawamura call you a sexy kitten? What's going on?"

"Maa… are you getting jealous, my love?"

"I'm not."

"Uso… you can't fool me."

"Fuji…"

"I don't know why Taka-san called me a sexy kitten. I do not have an affair with him."

Tezuka glared at the mischievous grin on the boy's face.

"I really do not have an affair with Taka-san! You must believe me…"

Tezuka's eyebrow twitched. Fuji was in the mood for drama.

"I'm not suspecting you of anything. I just want to know the reason why."

"I really don't know… Oh, maybe he visited the website too."

"What's on the website?"

"Well, there were fics about Taka-san and me. You probably don't know because you only read the one about us…"

"There were?"

"Saa… don't worry, Tezuka. I won't have an affair with Taka-san, I promise. Besides, you're sexier."

-owari for Thursday-

* * *

Lalala... one more day to the end of school week... what could happen? 

**Risa-chan**: No, no cheating! Everyone should be and will be loyal... at least in my fic. this fic. haha.. of course, who else but Atobe can represent Hyotei in a better way?

**Capitan(a) Muchiko S**: Thanx so much for the translation, and thanx for the support! Sure i know where's Venezuela... those pretty ladies are always winning Miss Universe. haha...

**Shiomi**, **Craze**: Sorry to disappoint you but i doubt i'll be writing TezuRyo. Personally don't like that pairing, and besides, I'm almost through with Seigaku.


	6. Friday

Finally, it's the last day of school week! This chapter might be more dry and boring, sumimasen. But don't worry, i'll make it up by writing more on the other schools ne? However, updating might be slower from now on cos' i'm currently working on a few X'mas fics as well... But anyways, thanx for all the reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS! sankyuu!

Disclaimer: if i owned them i'd probably own as well.

**Friday**

Ryuzaki-sensei stood outside the clubhouse. She fumbled with her bunch of keys. Picking out the correct key, she slot it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. She hadn't done this for a long while. Ever since Oishi was put in-charge of the spare keys, it had been Oishi who would come 30 minutes earlier to open the clubhouse for use. He did it dutifully for every practice session. Even though the coach would be in school by then, she never had to make it a point to open the clubhouse personally. She was surprised when some members came to look for her at her office this morning, requesting for the door to be opened. That only meant one thing: Oishi was late.

She stood by the courts and looked at her watch. It was 15 minutes to practice time, and Oishi was still not present. She was starting to get worried. It was unlike the vice-captain for him to come late. Occasionally even if he was late, he was never more than 10 minutes late. As thoughts ran through her mind, a familiar figure came running through the gate in a frenzy. The figure stopped by the clubhouse, then realized her presence and ran towards her.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, sorry to trouble you this morning."

"It's all right, Oishi. But can I know why you were late? It's unlike you."

The boy scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh… I… I didn't wake up on time."

The elder laughed it off and told the boy to get ready for practice. Then she noticed something else that was out of the blue. Someone else, to be precise. Tezuka Kunimitsu. The bespectacled boy was another responsible being who would always arrive for practice earlier than the rest. He would usually report his presence to her in the office once he arrived, and would ask if there were any duties to be carried out. Today, however, he was late as well.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, there's a call for you."

The said sensei thanked the person for notifying her and briskly walked into the building to answer the call.

"Ryuzaki desu."

"Ah, ohayo, sensei. I am Takashi's father."

"Ah… Kawamura-san. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No… Takashi is not feeling well, so I've called to notify you that he won't be attending practice today."

"Is he all right?"

"Thank you for your concern. He seems to be very exhausted. He couldn't wake up to help me with the goods."

"Exhausted? The match yesterday went on fine…"

"I'm not sure why, but he seemed all right when he came back yesterday. He even helped make sushi. But I think he'll be fine after some rest."

"I see… Thanks for taking the trouble to call."

"I should. Goodbye."

"Ja."

She hung up and looked out of the office window to look at the courts. She recognized a pair of familiar figures walking into the compound. Easily recognizable, the trustworthy Buchou and the ever-smiling tensai. The shorter boy walked into the clubhouse while the other walked towards the office building. It was five minutes to practice.

"Ohayo, sensei."

The lady turned around to recognize the fine-looking boy, who didn't look as sharp as usual.

"Tezuka-Buchou. You're finally here."

"Sorry I'm late."

"You look tired."

"Hn."

She smiled to herself. He was still the same stoic boy she knew even if he looked slightly out of sorts. The duo then proceeded to the courts for practice.

* * *

Practice was rather eventful today. It started off with their usual warm-up before Inui took over with his new training schedule for the regulars. The coach just stood by the fence and watched as the boys trained. She realized many unusual behaviors…

Momoshiro's advances weren't as aggressive and powerful.

Kikumaru was late, but he ran his laps without whining or complaining. And he wasn't as bouncy.

Kaidoh was hissing less and panting more, signs of exhaustion.

Fuji's movements were awkward, his leg movements especially.

Echizen dozed off on the bench.

Oishi's moon volley overshot.

Tezuka took longer to overcome his opponent.

And Inui, he actually misread his data.

* * *

"Practice is over. All of you may leave. Regulars stay behind."

The courts were cleared and the rest of the members scurried into the clubhouse, leaving the regulars and the coach on the courts. The regulars stood there in silence, waiting for their coach to speak.

"What is going on? You all seemed distracted and out of sorts, even you, Tezuka."

The bespectacled boy lowered his head in apology while the others looked at each other. She went on to ask them for their reasons, one by one. All the answers she got were identical. They all claimed to be tired.

"Tired? Kawamura is also absent because of exhaustion. Did you all stay at the sushi bar for a long time? Momoshiro?"

"Huh? No… we left after dinner. Fuji-senpai and Buchou left earlier."

The coach turned her attention towards the two said boys.

"Left earlier? Where did you two go?"

Tezuka kept silent, Fuji… just smiled.

"Tezuka, tell me."

"We went home."

She looked at Fuji, and the tensai nodded earnestly.

"What about the rest of you?"

"We all went home."

Oishi answered and the rest nodded in unison. Ryuzaki-sensei crossed her arms in front of her chest and scrutinized each and every one of their faces. She didn't know what to say.

"Hn. I'll let all of you off today considering you had a match yesterday. Rest earlier tonight. Dismissed."

The regulars headed towards the clubhouse. The coach had trusted her players. She had no reason to doubt them. In fact, they were indeed speaking honestly. Just that they left out some important points. They did all go home, just not all went back to their own home. Kaidoh was at Inui's, Oishi was at Kikumaru's, Momoshiro was at Echizen's, and Tezuka was at Fuji's. As for Kawamura, he 'over-burned' himself by reading too many of those 'stimulating fics'.

-owari for Friday-

* * *

That's the last chapter for Seigaku... what's up next will be on the other schools. Stick with me.

**Blue Orbs-Blue**: yes, there's gonna be other schools, definitely Hyotei.

**Shiomi**, **Rain**: Hontou ni gomen, I'm through with Seigaku already... hmm... i could try and see if can insert some more MomoRyo in chpts for the other schools though, but i can't promise. i'll try my best ne!

**RoYale**: I didn't know who to pair him up with! i was thinking Akutsu... but... i wouldn't want Taka's computer to get smashed (along with the possibly already crushed mouse)... hee...


	7. Hyotei: Case 1

Ok, for those of you who'd like to see the boys from the other schools, keep your eyes peeled from this chapter onwards! There won't be a sequence though, I'll just write which ever comes to mind first. Which means, this chap is Hyotei, but the next might not be. But i'll still hope you enjoy it. And you know what? I LOVE REVIEWS! Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: not mine at all

(words in /.../ are thoughts of the character, words in -...- are text messages.)

**Hyotei: Case 1**

_**Beep beep**_

Atobe Keigo took his hand-phone out from his pocket and flipped it open. He read the message and almost broke out laughing on the spot. But he, Atobe-sama had a reputation to uphold, and it would be too unstylish to start laughing out loud in the middle of a school hallway. He calmly kept the gadget where it should be and went back to class, not noticing that he just exited the classroom moments ago because school had ended. The classroom was empty.

/Oh, right. School has ended. Why did I come back to class?/

The message he had just read popped up in his mind, and he couldn't resist the urge to laugh. Seeing that the classroom was empty, he smirked, a few times. Well that was about as far as he could go to risk sabotaging his image.

-Seigaku had their practice session cancelled due to exhaustion among the regulars. It is believed that their exhaustion is due to a certain website, www. fan fiction. Net. End of report. Informant #29-

The Hyotei tennis team had an easy afternoon at practice. Atobe had seemed to be in an extremely good mood, and thus he was unusually kind and forgiving. Even Oshitari and Mukahi, who were caught making out in the clubhouse during training, got away unscathed. If it was the usual case, they would have been given 50 laps and a lecture from Atobe-sama on how players of the reputable Hyotei tennis team should be behaving. Every single member found it weird why the captain was exceptionally happy that day, but none bothered to ask. It didn't bother them since it was to their advantage.

-------------------

Back home, Atobe had his butler to bring him his laptop so that he could check out that website he heard about from the text message one of his numerous informants had sent him. He had informants, in fact, many informants situated in many different places. Seigaku being one of the highly infested areas since they were a strong competitor. Not to mention other reputable schools such as Rikkai. He was sincerely dumbfounded when he realized what that website contained. He found no reason why Seigaku had their training session cancelled because of that particular website. More so due to exhaustion. What energy could that silly website drain? It was just a website full of stories written by fans who had too much time to spare. He, Atobe-sama could not imagine having a Hyotei practice session cancelled because of such websites. However, deciding that since it was such an influential website, and since that he was already at it, he might as well look into it and try to find out what could have been the reason that caused the other team to cancel practice.

/what's this? Ha! A fic about ore-sama and Tezuka… must be writing about how ore-sama crushed my worthy opponent with flawless grace and skill./

Wrong. The Hyotei captain found himself dumbfounded for the second time in a day, caused by the same website. Nothing, absolutely nothing about his tennis capabilities were mentioned in the story. None of Tezuka's either. It was more of his capabilities in getting into Tezuka's pants. At first, he raised an eyebrow reading that him and Tezuka were on a date. Then, the other eyebrow was raised when he read that he was kissing Tezuka. And, well, his eyeballs almost fell out when he and Tezuka got down to 'business'. His heart was racing so fast he slammed the laptop shut. He looked straight into the wall-sized mirror and realized how flushed his face was. He reprimanded himself for being so subdued by the story. But then again, he wanted to see more. And he could, since he was in the safety of his own room, and at no risk of ruining his reputation.

He read. It was a rather fresh experience for him, but the more he looked at the list of summaries, the more pissed he got. Deciding that he was seriously annoyed by the website, he shut the laptop once more. He snapped his fingers. The huge doors opened instantaneously and a towering, well-built figure walked in.

"Such audacity! Why are there more TezuFuji fics than AtoTezu fics? Why should Tezuka be paired with that miserably pale, slit-eyed boy when ore-sama is obviously more charming, intelligent, and not to mention, better at tennis? Kabaji! Find out who's the owner of this website for me!"

"Usu."

"And in the meantime, get Jiroh here. You have two hours to find him, I don't care how. Get him here by then, even if that means searching under every tree where he might be snoozing."

"Usu."

"Go now."

"Usu."

The gigantic figure exited the room, and Atobe was once again left alone. He wondered why he had the sudden thought of seeing Jiroh. The sleeping boy was never significant enough to take up a minimal amount of his attention. The only reason why he had bothered about him was because he played reasonably good tennis, and he just so happened to be in the team where Atobe-sama was the team captain. Probably, no, most definitely, it had been the influence of the website. Though he did prefer to see his name paired up with that of Tezuka's, he was getting pretty irksome at the sight of that name because it was even more often paired up with that of Fuji Syusuke's. And even Echizen Ryoma. His honorable name, though, was quite often paired up with that of Jiroh's. Miraculous, he thought, how his fans could picture the perfectly graceful Atobe-sama with the either dead-log-like or super-hyper-fan boy-like Jiroh. But it didn't seem like a bad idea either. Perhaps, Jiroh would be a better choice over the stoic, wordless Tezuka Kunimitsu. That's provided he wasn't asleep, of course. He snapped his long, slender fingers once more. The door opened slowly and a white-haired man in a tuxedo walked in, taking a bow a few steps away from His Majesty.

"What can I do for you, young master Atobe?"

"You have two hours to do up this place. Make it posh, but cozy. Candles, rose petals, pillows… whatever, you know it. And, change the sheets. Use the dark blue silk one, I'm in the mood for that colour right now."

"Yes, sir. Is there any other way where I could render my services for you, young master Atobe?"

"Right. Prepare a bubble bath for two. You know my temperature preference, I'll expect nothing less precise. I'll be in my dressing room."

-owari for now-

------------------

Oooook... I hope it turned out well... this is the first time i'm writing something not-Seigaku, yoroshiku ne!

**Hikari no Yami**: That was AtoJiroh! And yes, i will cover the other pairings you mentioned, but i'm not telling when! :)

**Shy-hinata**: I'm working on it!

**Tora Macaw**: Right, ppl are making me feel guilty that i left Taka-san alone, so maybe i will pair him and Akutsu up. In the meantime, enjoy the madness of the others first ne!

**Shiomi**: I managed to insert some MomoRyo somewhere, but haven't posted that chap yet. Keep a lookout for it!


	8. Hyotei: Case 2

This chapter's Hyotei too... but its not a sequence. it just flowed this way. hehe... and once again, this is my first time doing this pairing, so i hope (really really hope) none of them is out of character. gimme your comments once again, Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: fortunately for them, they're not mine. if not... hehehe...

**Hyotei: Case 2**

"Silence! Ore-sama is trying to make an important phone call and your chattering is seriously getting on my nerves! 50 laps now, go!"

The group of boys exited the clubhouse grumbling and mumbling under their breaths. It wasn't even practice time yet and they had to run laps already, what could happen when practice time was due. It was a bad day for the Hyotei regulars, simply because Atobe-sama was in a foul mood. Sad to say, they had to obey their Buchou's orders, even if it wasn't practice time yet. They hit the courts and started running. Oshitari fell in step with his boyfriend.

"What's wrong with him today?"

"I thought you should know better. You're closer to him than I am, Yuushi."

"Well, I don't. And we aren't really that close."

"He's been on the phone ever since I stepped into the clubhouse."

"With sensei?"

"No… seems like he's trying to buy over some website but the owner refuses to sell it."

"Heh. Which mighty website managed to capture Atobe-sama's attention?"

"fanfiction. net, Or something like that…"

"Oh…"

"Oh what?"

"I've visit that site too. It's enriching."

"You? Must be some porn site."

"You could say so. But if that's the case, then we're all porn stars."

"What?"

"Oshitari and Mukahi! Stop chatting! 20 more laps!"

"Shit."

Unfortunately for the Hyotei team, Atobe-sama's mood did not pick up anytime during practice. Mukahi was given another 20 laps for teasing Ootori, and Shishido was given 20 laps too for going against Mukahi. For all sorts of minor things they got punished. Even Kabaji received laps, because he didn't say 'Usu' loud enough. All in all, the only person who didn't get punished was Jiroh, even though he seemed to have committed the greatest sin, sleeping on court. Of course, that displeased many of them, but no one wanted to run more laps for going against Atobe-sama. Finally, after a grueling what seemed like years, they were dismissed.

* * *

_Oshitari residence._

Mukahi dropped his bag on the carpeted floor and flopped himself on to his boyfriend's bed.

"I'm so tired. Damn that Atobe. Always venting his frustrations on us."

The bespectacled boy pushed the redhead to make some space for himself.

"Hey move over, I'm tired too."

The taller boy lay down beside the other and shut his eyes, sinking comfortably into his bed. The room was silent for a few good minutes, and Oshitari almost fell asleep, but was jolted awake when then redhead suddenly sat up and slumped over his stomach, looking intently into his eyes.

"Why are we porn stars? You didn't video our sessions and post them online did you?"

"What?!"

"The website. You said we're porn stars."

The navy-haired boy laughed and the redhead scowled.

"Video our sessions and post them online? Why didn't I ever think of that? Sounds appealing."

"Do that and I'll kill you, bastard."

Oshitari pulled himself up and walked over to his computer. He got it connected to the website. Mukahi looked at the website.

"What's this? Doesn't seem porn to me."

"It isn't if you don't imagine too much. It's educational, in fact."

"Educational? Very funny, Yuushi."

"It is. How do you think I always have new ways to satisfy you. I got it from here."

"What?! You actually read up for new moves? You horny bastard."

"Right, and what does that make you? You enjoy it, and you're addicted. You're worse off. You're a horny bitch."

"Shut up."

Oshitari smirked. He grabbed Mukahi's shoulders and attacked his neck skillfully. The redhead was instantly subdued. He flung his head back in pleasure, exposing more of his neck to his lover's raging kisses. He licked his own lips, thirsty for Oshitari to shower his kisses on them. He could not stand Oshitari smothering his lips over his skin, yet he could not taste the other's skin. He shoved his lover away. Oshitari blinked several times at his boyfriend, wondering if he had pissed him off. The next moment, the redhead flung himself at him and started sucking on his lips, his tongue probing for entrance, and was granted. Breaking the kiss for air, Mukahi gazed into the taller boy's eyes. There was a spark of mischief and lust in them. A familiar smile drew across the taller boy's face.

"Want to try something different today? I'll let you pick. Or maybe you could do some reading, for a change."

The redhead slapped his boyfriend's butt and diverted his attention towards the computer. He randomly clicked on a title and started reading the fic. Unsatisfied with the story, he hit back and clicked on another title. He did that for a few times continuously. Oshitari wrapped his hands around the petite frame.

"What's wrong? Can't find something you like?"

"Stupid stories, I'm always the uke."

The taller boy laughed in amusement.

"Saa… isn't that the case?"

"Only because I let you be the seme. Don't take it for granted."

"Really… wasn't it because I make a better seme? Your moans sure make it sound that way."

The redhead glared at the other boy. The bespectacled boy laughed again.

"Just pick any fic, koi. I'll let you be the seme today, if you want. But don't disappoint me, Gakuto."

A smirk surfaced on the redhead's face.

"You'll regret you made this decision."

With his eyes still fixed on Oshitari's gleaming orbs, he clicked on a random title.

"We'll take this."

"Don't you need to read it before you decide? Maybe it's too difficult."

"No fic is more flexible than me."

They smiled at each other with lustful smirks. Oshitari then settled into Mukahi's lap and they read the fic together so that they could co-operate better… later.

-owari for now-

* * *

sorry if i made Atobe seem like he was suffering from PMS or something. heez... anyways, there's more chapters coming up. thanx for all the reviews so far, they keep me going, especially in times like these when every chapter is a new pairing to me. i'll try to make the chapters a little longer, but they'll still be around a thousand words or so. don't wanna make it too draggy ne? anyways, thanx for reading! 


	9. Fudomine: Case 1

It's FUDOMINE! Once again, it's my first time writing this pairing, so i'd really appreciate any comments. Alright, FudoFans and anyone else, pls enjoy! Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: if they were mine i probably own the world too.

(words in /.../ are thoughts of the character./

**Fudomine: Case 1**

_Street tennis courts._

Twist serve. Return. Drop shot. High lob. Dunk smash.

"Game Momoshiro-Echizen pair."

The spiky-haired boy walked forward to acknowledge his opponent. The auburn-haired boy stuck his hand out for a handshake.

"Not bad, you managed to beat us completely this time. But don't think about it the next time, I'll crush you when I've found a new rhythm."

"Mada mada da ne."

The smaller boy tugged his cap and walked up to his senpai. A dark-haired boy walked up to the net and stared at Echizen.

"Don't mada mada da ne us. Don't think that you are very powerful just because you beat us. We are not weak. Its just that Kamio didn't find the correct rhythm today that we lost to you. Although we already lost to you twice in a row doesn't mean that we will lose to you again the next time. You are too arrogant, always saying your 'mada mada da ne', don't you even know how to respect your senpai? We are all older than you here you know. And even if Kamio doesn't mind and Momoshiro doesn't mind doesn't mean that I don't mind. I told you this the last time didn't I? You never change do you?…"

Momoshiro looked at Echizen and sighed. Kamio laughed awkwardly and apologized for Ibu's ramblings, again. Momoshiro laughed it off.

"He never changes, never ever changes."

"Shinji shut up. SHUT UP!"

The dark-haired boy stared at his doubles partner. He shut up. For a minute or so, before he started all over again.

"Don't shout at me, Akira. Why are you shouting at me? We are supposed to be teammates, and teammates should not shout at each other. If Tachibana-Buchou saw you shouting at me he would punish us again and we would be banned from the next match. You'd like that to happen? You want that to happen? How many times have I told you not to shout at me? It's rude and it hurts my ears. If you want me to stop talking you can just ask me politely. And I don't understand why I have to shut up when I wasn't even talking a lot. You are really hard to understand sometimes…"

Kamio rolled his eyes and ignored the mumbling chap. He diverted his attention back to the Seigaku pair and noticed that Momoshiro had his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. He smirked and pointed at Momoshiro's arm.

"So that's why you two have improved so much huh? Finally you gave up on Ann-Chan!"

Echizen elbowed Momoshiro in the stomach and flung the boy's arm off his shoulders. Momoshiro winced in pain as he smiled an awkward smile. The boys had a small chat before bidding goodbye.

* * *

_Kamio Residence._

Kamio entered his room and dropped his tennis bag on the floor. Ibu followed suit. Kamio walked over to his computer and got it started.

"Why are you starting up the computer? We are supposed to discuss about ways to defeat Momoshiro and Echizen the next time, I don't want to lose to that arrogant brat again. If we lose again he will say 'mada mada da ne' again and it gets on my nerves. We will beat them the next time so that he won't get the chance to say that again…"

"Shinji, stop it. Momoshiro told me about a website that he said helped their doubles pair-up so we should take a look. Stop it Shinji, stop talking. Quit mumbling!"

The dark-haired boy stared at his partner for the second time in a day. Kamio had shouted at him again.

"Akira you really have to stop shouting at me like that, it is very annoying. And what is that website you were talking about, is it reliable? Maybe that Momoshiro fellow is just fooling you… …"

Kamio decided to go on with the website, ignoring Ibu's ramblings. He put on his earphones and blasted his favorite rhythm so that he would no hear his friend's ramblings. He reached the website Momoshiro gave him, www. fanfiction. net. He was puzzled how such a website could probably help out in doubles pair-up, but gave it a shot anyway. Not knowing what it was, he just scanned through the page of titles and summaries.

/Funny. I never knew Tezuka and Fuji played doubles. Atobe and Jiroh played doubles too? Tezuka and Echizen? What weird pairings… oh, there. KamioShinji./

He clicked on the corresponding link, hoping to read about some tactics they could use in doubles play. Ibu had finally ceased his ramblings and he settled down next to Kamio as the red-haired boy clicked around. When the page finally loaded, they read the contents together. Kamio's eyes grew wider and wider as he read. But Ibu, his eyes got narrower and narrower. He was totally unclear of the situation.

/Why do I have to go on a date with Akira? Is it a tactic? I knew that Momoshiro was up to no good. He is fooling us. And Akira, I told him not to trust Momoshiro but he refused to take my advice. Look, now we are reading some stupid misleading information. What? I even have to let Kamio kiss me? No way. Not even if it guarantees we will beat Momoshiro and Echizen the next time…/

The dark-haired boy turned to look at his friend only to realize that Kamio's face was the color of his hair. That got him even more puzzled. Kamio turned his head to look straight into Ibu's face. He gasped in shock.

"Shinji… did you read it?"

"Yes. It is stupid. I don't understand it a single bit. Momoshiro is obviously fooling you. Going on a date will not improve our tennis skills. This website is a fraud. It keeps talking about you and me going on dates and kissing. What in the world are they thinking? Didn't they realize that we are both guys? And obviously you like Ann-chan so you would no go on a date with me. It is even more impossible that you kissed me right? What will Ann-chan think if she saw you kissing me? And Tachibana-Buchou would probably punish us if he saw us kissing during practice time. This information is very misleading and we should not be reading it anymore…"

"Shinji, shut up. Stop talking."

The dark-haired boy didn't seem to have heard Kamio. He went on and on as usual, going round and round the same topic, saying the same things over and over again. Kamio mustered all the courage he had and pressed his lips firmly on to Ibu's. The feeling of that kiss was weird, and a bit disgusting in fact. He had never kissed before, much less a guy. And Ibu being that guy. When he was out of breath, he pulled away, and looked at his friend. The other boy was stunned. He was staring at him with eyes wide open in disbelief. Moments later a shade of pink tinted his cheeks. Kamio was blushing furiously already. It was a weird experience to kiss his teammate. You could even say it was scary. But it was worth it, since the kiss managed to shut Ibu up. So, the website actually did some good after all.

-owari for now-

* * *

hope that wasn't too bad... ano... many thanks to those who read, and even more thanks to those who reviewed. and, well, i promised to insert some more MomoRyo, and this was all i managed to, i hope it was good enough! Ja!

**yoko-chan7, BabyTears**: i'm hoping to write SanaYuki as well, but haven't got to it yet. chotto matte ne! i'll get going as soon as possible.


	10. Rikkai: Case 1

Heyhey... time for Rikkai to appear. those of you waiting for ShishiTori, pls be patient with me. i promise to write one, but i'm just busy reading up some fics on them for a better understanding. meanwhile, enjoy this first. and please please please please give me your comments, i really need them. sankyuu!

Disclaimer: if POT was mine they'd all be playing tennis in bed.

**Rikkai: Case 1**

"Our next opponent will be Fudomine. Nothing should stop us from winning. I expect nothing lower than your usual standard. Dismissed."

Sanada was done with his de-brief, marking an end to that day's training. The Rikkai team cleared the courts and proceeded to the clubhouse to pack up.

"Yagyuu, Niou."

The two said boys stopped and turned around to face the data-man of their team.

"You might be interested in my new findings."

Niou lifted an eyebrow, while Yagyuu just appeared to be as normal as can be.

"Which is?"

Yanagi flipped thorough his information to reconfirm the statistics before starting off.

"I have noted that in the previous game, Fudomine put Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji as their first doubles pairing instead of them playing singles as usual. And to my surprise, they delivered exceptionally well. They had thrashed their previous opponent by 6-0, the opponent not scoring a single point."

"And so?" Yagyuu asked as he pushed his spectacles up.

"Yeah, and so? It's not like we're going to get thrashed by them by 6-0. Impossible."

"The thing is, they have been making tremendous improvement at an astonishingly rapid rate."

Niou smirked and casually slung his hand across Yagyuu's shoulders.

"Even if they can beat Niou and Yagyuu, I'm sure they can't handle Niou and Niou, or Yagyuu and Yagyuu. You're worrying too much, there's no way we will lose."

"Well, I've managed to find out the possible reasons for their outstanding performance. The most suspicious one being a website, www. fanfiction. net. Of course, I believe that you'll have no problem defeating them, but if the website contains anything that might improve your doubles play, then why not?"

Niou let go of Yagyuu and turned to walk away, disinterested. The bespectacled boy politely took a bow and went along with his partner.

"We'll look into it. Thank you."

* * *

_Yagyuu Residence_

Yagyuu had half-dragged the unwilling Niou to his house so that they could check out that website Yanagi had told them about. They could win, sure. But if that website did have such an astounding impact on the Fudomine duo, they might as well check it out too, and all the better if it really served a purpose in improving their doubles play. Niou had never been interested in Yanagi's data, but Yagyuu always managed to convince him to trust the data. This time was no exception. Though Niou was still unwilling to visit the website, Yagyuu managed to persuade him to sit through it while he read up. Once they reached Yagyuu's room, Niou took out a pair of spectacles from his bag and put it on. He then smoothened out his hair in a Yagyuu-fashion.

"What's that for, Niou?"

"Niou didn't come, Yagyuu. He doesn't read data."

"What's that for, Yagyuu?"

"What's what for? I've always been like this." Niou-Yagyuu replied coldly.

Yagyuu ignored his look-alike and focused his attention to the computer. Niou-Yagyuu sat down beside him and scrutinized the web page in silence, before taking hold of the mouse and clicking on a random title that said NiouYagyuu pairing. Yagyuu let the other boy take control of the mouse and just settled with reading whatever he clicked on… They both read in silence, adjusting their spectacles once in awhile for more comfort. Pretty soon, both Yagyuu's were beginning to lose their cool. There was definitely nothing tennis related in that page. Just like the situation they were in, there were two Yagyuu's in the story. And both of them were stripping themselves. Yes, Yagyuu was stripping Yagyuu. Not long after that, Yagyuu pounced on to Yagyuu and started nibbling on his neck the way Niou would. The next moment, both Yagyuu's' turned into Niou and started doing things the wild way Niou would. It was only after reading the fic that the both of them actually understood how confusing their impersonating was to a third party. Both of them had to read the story a few times to really catch which Yagyuu was Yagyuu and which Niou was Niou. They have been used to seeing their opponents get confused by their impersonations, but they never knew what it was like from their opponent's point of view. It was pretty simple changing their looks and personalities in a snap, because they had practiced over and over again until both had the personality of the other in them. And they took it for granted that everyone would be confused by their change. Little did they expect they themselves would be confused by their own tactic. Reading fan fiction had indeed increased their knowledge on their impersonation skills.

Niou-Yagyuu stood up and removed his spectacles, placing it carefully on Yagyuu's desk while his free hand ran through his hair and messed it up methodically. Returning to his Niou self, Niou smirked at his doubles partner, who was still rooted to the chair.

"That wasn't so bad. Yagyuu enjoyed it. It's time for Niou to enjoy."

He reached for Yagyuu's spectacles and swiftly took them off, placing it next to the pair that was already on the desk. He sank into Yagyuu's lap, straddling the slightly taller boy. Both his hands disappeared into Yagyuu's neatly combed hair and messed it up the way he did his hair. Looking deeply into the boy's eyes, he decreased the distance between their faces and playfully licked Yagyuu's lips.

"Hello, Niou."

"Hello, Niou."

Niou smiled in satisfaction, glad that Yagyuu was playing along the way he wanted. He ran his hands down Yagyuu-Niou's chest and latched them around his waist. The latter grabbed Niou's shoulders and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Tongues found their way into the familiar caverns, fumbling and fighting in utmost pleasure, leaving both Niou's breathless and flushed. They broke away in perfect synchronization, and smirked at each other smugly.

"You're getting horny, Niou."

"So are you, Niou."

Yagyuu-Niou leaned over Niou to switch off the computer. Niou took the chance to slip his slender hand into the other's pants, startling the other boy. But being Niou, Yagyuu-Niou had his smug expression back on almost instantly.

"Getting impatient aren't you, Niou?"

"It was all Yagyuu's fault. So much for reading fan fiction. Got me all worked up."

Yagyuu-Niou skillfully undid the buttons on Niou's shirt and attacked his bare neck aggressively, earning moans of pleasure from 'himself'. Niou withdrew his hands and grabbed his boyfriend's wrists. Yagyuu-Niou looked up into his lover's eyes, reading and understanding the meanings it held. Yet another smirk stretched across his face. He placed his hands firmly around Niou's waist and placed a kiss on the boy's luscious lips.

"Understood. To the bed."

A lustful smile surfaced on Niou's face as he slowly moved off Yagyuu-Niou's lap and pulled the latter out of the chair as well. He then dragged the other boy by the waistband of his pants, towards the ever-inviting 'cradle of love'…

-owari for now-

* * *

**lovewaya-isumi:** more Shinji/Kamio? i'll try, really. but i can't guarantee though. but i promise to try my best.

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Shinji told me to tell you this... " what do you mean its awesome? You think being kissed by Akira is awesome? This author is crazy, and this fic is totally absurd. Why should Akira kiss me? He should go kiss Ann-chan since he likes her. but actually i quite like it though, even if he's a guy and i'm a guy and even if it won't help us beat that irritating 'mada mada da ne' brat. but then again we are both guys and isn't that wrong? we don't even know if Tachibana-buchou is going to allow this kind of thing to happen..." -knocked out by author-

**Rain:** i'm not sure how long i can keep up with this actually. hopefully i can finish up all the usual pairings. will all depend on my miserably puny brain and the response from the readers.


	11. Hyotei: Case 3

Ok, the long awaited has finally arrived! Sorry if didn't depict their characters well, cos' i personally am not a fan of this pairing, so i'm not really familiar with it. Anyways, enjoy, and after that, drop me some comments. Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: I do not own POT.

**Hyotei: Case 3**

Shishido walked towards the clubroom, surprised to see Ootori already standing in front of the door. He thought he was early, but seems like Ootori was even earlier. He walked up to the taller boy to realize that his face was bright crimson.

"Hey what's up? Your face is so red."

"Shi-shi-Shishido-san! Ah… erm… inside… Ah no! Don't go inside!"

The boy was pointing to the clubroom door in a frenzy, tongue all tangled up. Shishido was about to ignore his comment and reach for the door knob when Ootori grabbed his hand.

"No… don't go inside!"

"What's inside?"

"Um… it's just not nice to go in now…"

Shishido stared at the flustered boy in confusion. He never knew there was a 'nice' time to go into the clubroom, and that now was the 'not nice' time to go in. He decided to go ahead with his actions, and used his free arm to open the door. Ootori tried to stop him once again, but failed. The door flung open and Shishido gaped at what he saw. Clothing and shoes were strewn over the floor, making up two complete sets of Hyotei Junior High's boy's uniform. And tangled in the middle of the mess were Oshitari and Mukahi, passionately making out, oblivious to the duo standing openly at the doorway. They were all over each other, rolling about in the mess of fabrics, scantily covered by only their underwear. Ootori shyly looked in and turned one shade darker, looking away instantly.

"What the hell?! Go get a room, for crying out loud!"

"Ah! Th-they s-still had their pants on a moment ago…"

Oshitari stopped biting Mukahi's neck and looked up at the chestnut-haired boy. Mukahi sent the said boy a death glare.

"This IS a room."

"Do it in your OWN room. You'd better pack up before Atobe comes, or you'll be running till your legs give way. Your can jolly well forget about making out by then."

Shishido mercilessly kicked away the stray pieces of clothing obstructing his way and strode into the clubroom, making his way towards his locker. He turned around to realize that Ootori was still standing outside.

"Choutarou! Are you intending to stand there till practice ends?"

"Ah, sumimasen!"

The younger boy looked into the room once more to see that Mukahi and Oshitari were already off the ground and dressing up. Slightly returning to his normal shade, he cautiously walked into the clubroom and headed for his locker as well.

"Are you alright, Choutarou?"

"Uh, hai."

The older boy smirked.

"You still haven't got used to those two?"

"Huh? Got used? I… um…"

The shade of pink was returning to the younger boy's cheeks. By then, Mukahi and Oshitari had dressed up and walked to their lockers as well. The redhead slung his arm around Ootori's shoulder and leaned against the taller boy.

"Shishido is right this time… haven't you got used yet? And I thought we were doing it often enough, ne Yuushi?"

The bespectacled boy just gave a mischievous smirk and started changing into his jersey. Shishido ignored that comment, not wanting to start an argument with the redhead, remembering what happened the last time he did. Mukahi was unsatisfied that he wasn't getting a response. He leaned closer to the taller boy and spoke softly, but loud enough so that Shishido could hear it.

"So… how often do you two make out?"

"Huh? Who? Make out?"

"Tsktsk… don't be shy, it's ok to tell me. I know there's definitely something between you and Shishido."

"Shishido-san?! Ano… We're not… you know…"

"Oh alright, since you're so shy, I'll tell you first, then you tell me. Fair deal isn't it? Saa… Yuushi and I make out everyday. Sometimes more than once, even. Ok, your turn."

"Shut your gag, Mukahi! Stop annoying him."

"Oh oh oh… the seme has spoken! Worried for your cute little uke huh?"

"What seme and uke? Stop polluting the air around here! Not everyone is horny like you two."

"Why, what a nice compliment! Did you hear that, Yuushi? He just said that we are horny."

The navy-haired boy smiled slightly and walked over to Shishido. He stared firmly into the shorter boy's eyes, as though seeing right through him.

"Aren't you two together, you and Ootori? I thought you long should have been…"

"Shut up, Oshitari. It's none of your business."

"Hmm… you haven't taken the initiative I see. Don't tell me you want to be the uke."

Shishido glared fiercely into the Hyotei tensai's eyes and grabbed his collar.

"I told you to shut up."

The door flung open and the honourable Buchou sashayed in, closely behind was the gigantic Kabaji.

"What's going on in here? Shishido! Oshitari! Kabaji, break them apart."

"Usu."

Oshitari dusted his shirt as though Shishido had dirtied it. Shishido glared at Oshitari, then at Atobe, then back at Oshitari.

"Fighting in the clubroom. Such audacity! Get out there now, 80 push-ups!"

Ootori was about to go up to Atobe and tell him it was a misunderstanding, but was stopped by Mukahi.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing? If you go to him, we'll all get push-ups too."

"But…"

"Don't 'but'. It's better isn't it, that Shishido has stronger arms?"

The redhead deliberately put emphasis on the words 'stronger arms', and grinned like a Cheshire cat. The younger boy didn't know what to say. A tint of pink washed over his cheeks, causing Mukahi to laugh. Mukahi leaned in towards Ootori's ear and whispered.

"You like Shishido, don't you?"

Ootori's eyes shot wide open, and his previous blush deepened several shades. He tried to offer a response, but got all tongue tied. Before he could successfully say something, the redhead spoke again.

"Tell you what. Go visit www. fanfiction. net, read it together. And, remember to thank me if it works out."

"fanfiction. net? What's that?"

Mukahi nodded and put a finger over his lips, indicating that it was a secret. Smiling happily, he made his way out of the clubroom, leaving a totally confused Ootori standing in there.

* * *

_After practice._

Done changing, Shishido slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the clubroom. Ootori quickly took his belongings and ran after him.

"Shishido-san!"

"Choutarou? What's the matter?"

"Um… Are you free… now?"

"Yes…"

"Do you mind dropping by my house for a while?"

"Ok. Let's go."

* * *

_Ootori Residence._

"Hey you haven't told me why you wanted me over."

Ootori typed in the web address Mukahi had told him about.

"Well, Mukahi-san told me to visit this website together with you…"

"Is it fanfiction. net?"

"Aa! How did you know?"

"Oshitari told me the same thing."

"Oh… do you mind reading it then?"

"I guess I won't mind, if you want to."

The younger boy blushed slightly and clicked randomly clicked on a ShishiTori title. After reading for less than five minutes, the chestnut-haired boy fumed and stood up.

"What the hell?! I knew they it wouldn't have been something good."

"Shishido-san…"

He looked at the fair-haired boy. The boy looked like he felt hurt and disappointed.

"You think its bad? I… I don't mean the website, but… I mean whatever happened in the story…"

It took awhile for Shishido to register what Ootori was trying to say.

/The story? What happened in the story? Right, I was kissing Choutarou, and then I pinned him against the wall and then… Oh shit! I think I just blew my chance. Damn!/

A faint shade of pink crept up the older boy's cheeks now that he knew what Ootori was driving at. He reprimanded himself for being such an idiot and forced himself to think of a fast solution that would salvage the situation.

"Um… No, it's not that. It's just that…"

/Oh heck, I'll just kiss him first./

He wrapped his hands around Ootori's neck and pulled the taller boy down, successfully stealing a kiss from the innocent lips. A full-blown blush covered the taller boy's cheeks as he realized what was happening.

"S-s-Shishido-san?"

"Sorry."

"Huh?"

"Did I scare you?"

"Um… yes… no… no!"

Shishido laughed at the bewildered Ootori.

"I… I thought you didn't like what was on the website?"

"Its not that… I just… wanted to do it my own way."

He leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Ootori's cheek. The younger boy blushed again and smiled shyly as he stared into Shishido's stunning brown eyes.

"Does that mean that… we're together now?"

"Only if you don't mind."

Ootori smiled brightly.

"I don't. Oh! Mukahi-san reminded me to thank him."

"What?!"

-owari for now-

* * *

**DnKS-giRLs**, **Vicadin-Tea**: Yes, i will be writing a SandaYukimura chapter... probably the chapter after next. pls keep reading. thanx! 


	12. Fudomine: Case 2

I don't know why i wrote this chapter... i just felt like it i guess. please leave me a comment, sankyuu!

Disclaimer: spare me, I'm running a temperature. I do not own POT!!!

**Fudomine: Case 2**

He was having a bad headache. He really wondered if it was a good thing or not. It might have been an advantage to the team, but it was starting to get out of hand. Maybe he should just step in as the Buchou and put an end to this horrendous mess... But then again, that might affect their play, and eventually the team. It happened again, right in front of him. He furrowed his brows and sighed deeply.

"Kamio! Stop kissing Ibu!"

The crimson-haired boy broke away and blushed apologetically.

"The fact that I didn't say anything about your relationship doesn't mean that you can go ahead and make full use of that and fool around during practice!"

"Hai, gomen, Buchou!"

"Actually none of this would have happened if that Momo guy from Seigaku didn't tell us about that website called fanfiction. net. I didn't want to read it at all, it was Akira who said it wouldn't harm to take a look if it could improve our doubles play, so I read it. So all in all, it's that Momo guy's fault. And that Echizen. If it wasn't for his annoying 'mada mada da ne', I wouldn't have read the web page. I only read it because I wanted to beat their doubles pairing so that he wouldn't have the chance to say 'mada mada da ne' again…"

"Enough, Ibu!"

"Sumimasen, Buchou, we'll go practice now."

Kamio covered Ibu's mouth with his hand and dragged him away before Tachibana blew his top.

It had been a tiring day at practice for the Fudomine team, especially so for the captain, Tachibana Kippei. Apart from keeping an eye on all the players, making sure they were practicing hard and giving them advice at suitable times, he had to keep a special lookout for the 'newly wedded' Kamio Akira and Ibu Shinji. The warning he gave them didn't seem to be good enough to stop them from displaying their affections during practice. Yet, he could do nothing much in particular since their doubles play had indeed made tremendous improvement ever since they got together. All he could do was sigh. Every time he caught them kissing, the reason would always be Kamio was kissing Ibu to shut him up. He really had no idea whether he should consider that a valid reason or not.

* * *

_Tachibana Residence._

Whenever Tachibana felt stressed out or tired, a nice relaxing hot bath always did the trick. It would always leave him rejuvenated and energetic for his next task ahead. Today was no exception. He took his hot bath, and made himself forget about whatever happened at training this afternoon. It really wasn't worth wrecking his brain frustrated over Kamio and Ibu since it was already off school hours. On his way back to his room, he walked past his sister's room and heard the girl giggling inside. Feeling curious, he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and saw his sister sitting in front of the computer. He was sort of surprised since he thought she must have been giggling while talking on the phone to one of those girl friends of hers.

"Oni-chan!"

"I heard you giggling. What's that funny?"

"Oh! This website I heard about from my friend, www. fanfiction. net. It's REALLY interesting."

"Fan fiction? what's that?"

"Oni-chan, you're so not up-to-date! Come and have a look! There's a lot on Fudomine ne!"

The boy walked to where his sister was seated and looked at whatever she was reading. He never knew such sites existed since he didn't really like working with computers. It was a new thing to him, and he found it quite intriguing. He quite liked the idea of it, until… Ann had to click on a title that contained shounen-ai. More specifically, KamioShinji pairing.

Unknowingly, he was reading the fic, but soon he came to realize there was something different about this one. There was an uncanny resemblance of what he had experienced the past few days at practice. That was to his misfortune, of course, Kamio and Ibu were kissing. A vein popped out on his forehead as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Ann! Why are you reading such things? It's not very educational you know."

"Oni-chan! But it's interesting ne? I bet you thought so too."

"What's interesting? Kamio kissing Ibu?!"

"Um… not that of course, I mean the storylines, they're so creative! Besides, Kamio-kun and Shinji-kun are very close friends aren't they? It's not that unusual, really. I mean, even Momoshiro-kun and Echizen-kun are… you know… not straight."

"I thought you liked Kamio?"

"Nani?! I do not, Oni-chan!"

"Whatever it is, Kamio is in reality dating Ibu now."

"Hontou?! How come he never told me?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to know."

"Maa… we're good friends, he should have told me. See, so the fan fiction was correct after all!"

"…"

"Ne, oni-chan, who do you like? I want to write my own fan fiction!"

"What? Please, of all people, don't write about me."

"Why… oni-chan's so petty. Alright then, I'll write about Momoshiro-kun and Echizen-kun. Echizen-kun and Fuji-senpai sounds exciting too! Or, maybe I should write about Kamio-kun and Shinji-kun!"

Tachibana felt his headache coming back on. Curiosity does indeed kill the cat. He made a wrong choice to be curious of what his sister was giggling at. If he had just left her alone, none of this would have happened. And he thought that he had gotten away from Kamio and Ibu's intimacy since he was in the safety of his home. It never ever crossed his mind that he would be bothered by the couple within the boundaries of his house. Seems like the safest place is in fact the most dangerous place, as so heard before.

Now, he wondered how those authors could have pictured the two boys together even before they were dating each other. He, being around them almost everyday of the week, didn't even see anything apart from them being friends and teammates.

/What on earth were those fan fiction authors thinking?! They must have really vivid imaginations. Kamio and Ibu are both males, for crying out loud! It's… wrong? Is it? It should be, I guess. But Ann said that Momoshiro and Echizen were… and I think something's between Seigaku's Golden Pair too. Is it really that common already? Why am I thinking of all these? Oh whatever!/

-owari-

* * *


	13. Rikkai: Case 2

Mission accomplished, another much awaited pairing! Presenting... Sanada & Yukimura! I personally like this pairing, cos' Yukimura is SO pretty! But still, its my first time writing a fic for this pairing, so please close an eye if its abit off. Anyways, enjoy, and please review! Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: I would love to own them... but sadly, they're not mine.

**Rikkai: Case 2**

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

The door opened and a familiar figure walked into the ward with a tennis bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah it's you, Genichirou."

"Hn."

"How was practice?"

"The usual. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty well. I missed you."

The slightest hint of a blush breezed past Sanada's face, but he managed to keep his stoic expression intact. Yukimura laughed gently at his boyfriend. No matter how slight that blush was, he managed to witness it. He knew Sanada well enough to know what reaction to anticipate for. The Rikkai captain shifted a little on his bed and patted the space he created, gesturing for the vice-captain to be seated there. Nodding politely, Sanada placed his tennis bag against the wall and moved over to where Yukimura wanted him seated.

"Tell me what happened at practice today?"

"Nothing much special. We did the usual things, it was all routine. But I caught Yagyuu and Niou making out in the changing rooms. Again."

"Again?"

"Hn. I already caught them doing that twice this week. Today was the third time."

"Ooh… how interesting."

"Interesting? It's annoying."

Yukimura gently held Sanada's hand and caressed it with feather light touches, drawing little circles on the back of his hand. Sanada stared at the navy-haired boy.

"Annoying? How can that be? How sweet of them."

"Sweet?!"

Yukimura said nothing. He stroked Sanada's cheek and closed the distance between their faces. But before their lips met, he drew back, gazing into Sanada's intense eyes. He tilted his head slightly, causing his dark wavy strands to waver gracefully with his movement. The corners of his lips tugged into a mesmerizing smile, and he blinked torturously slow at the tensed up Sanada. Swiftly, he tipped the cap off the boy's head and ran his slender fingers through his dark hair. Then, his hand traveled down the boy's face and ran across his broad shoulder, sliding down his arm and picking it up with one smooth move. His lips brushed briefly against the back of the calloused hand. His elegant fingers playfully caressed Sanada's, before he led the taller boy's index finger to his mouth.

Sanada watched stiffly as Yukimura's tongue shyly emerged from between his tempting lips to lick his finger. The pink, damp body moved slowly against his finger tip, then gradually picking up speed and boldness to cover more area. Soon his whole finger was in Yukimura's mouth. The tongue fondled with his finger in the warm cavern that was none other than his captain's mouth. The warmth, the softness, the slick movements… Feeling the familiar sensations around his finger just wasn't sufficient. He longed for those sensations to occur somewhere else, wherethey usually did. And he silently wished that his desire could be fulfilled… now. He gazed deeply into his captain's deep purple jewels which have never a second left his mind. The silent determination in those sparkling eyes awakened the dormant passion inside him.

He drew his finger out of the navy-haired boy's mouth and sealed the boy's enticing lips with his own. He circled his arms around the slender frame, bringing the boy closer to him so that he could deepen the kiss they shared. Yukimura parted his lips and Sanada's tongue slid in almost instantaneously, urgently invading the once-so-familiar warm cavern. Sparks flew the moment their tongues met, and Sanada was instantly driven off the edge. He was now savoring the warmth, feeling the softness, and enjoying the slick movements. They had done this many times, but it never bored him to do it again. Kissing Yukimura was by far the most adrenaline pumping activity apart from tennis.

A satisfied smile stretched across the captain's fair face as the taller boy pinned him down on to the bed, lips never leaving his. Sanada didn't even have to fight for dominance, Yukimura always let him have his way, willingly feeding his needs. Slender fingers tangled themselves between the dark silky strands once again, gently tousling the taller boy's hair as their passion heightened. They broke away, only because they needed air. Sanada stared at the boy lying underneath him, his dazzling eyes, the faint hue under his snowy white complexion that was a residue from their heated kisses, the soft, rosy lips he had ravished just seconds ago… The navy-haired boy let out a soft chuckle of amusement.

"Ne, didn't you just say making out was annoying?"

"…"

"Saa… so it really does work."

"What works?"

Yukimura got up and reached for a stack of paper from his bedside table, handing it to Sanada.

"Renji gave it to me when he came yesterday."

"fanfiction. net?"

"Read it. It's really fun. Tested and proven, it works."

"Tested and proven?"

Yukimura smiled sweetly and nodded, picking Sanada's hand up once again and kissing it gently. The taller boy watched in confusion as his boyfriend's eyes sparkled with mischief. He let his eyes drop to the stack of papers in his hands and started reading the contents. It soon registered into his brain that it was a story about Yukimura and him. A love story. A love story with explicit scenes. Amazingly, he could relate to the events in the story rather easily. There he was, sitting on Yukimura's bed, as the captain caressed his hands and fingers, then licking his finger, and eventually his wall of self control collapsed as he proceeded to ravish the navy-haired boy, kissing him passionately, fingering off the buttons on his shirt, removing every single trace of clothing on the lithe body -censored-… that scene was all too familiar, except that he didn't venture… deeper. So that was what Yukimura meant when he said 'tested and proven'. It really worked. He fell for the trap just like the Sanada in the story did. He couldn't help but feel insulted at that. Was he that easy to see through? His trail of thoughts was shattered by afamiliar chuckle.

"It's a nice story ne?"

"Seiichi…"

"Would you like to try that again?"

"… I never knew Yanagi read such stuff."

"Hmm… I do recall him telling me he collected the data from his friend, Inui."

"Inui? The other data player?"

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Should be the data player from Seigaku."

"Whatever it is, I'm glad for the data."

"You are?"

"You aren't?"

"I'm not sure if I should be."

"Why… unless you don't like making out with me…?"

"I…"

"Genichirou…"

Sanada looked into his boyfriend's eyes again. They now bore this longing that was so… cute. That wasn't a word he'd normally use, but at the same time it seemed to be the perfect word to describe the slightly pouting Yukimura. It was the kind of look that would melt even the biggest block of ice, and by no means was Sanada the biggest block of ice. He smiled lovingly at the wavy-tressed boy and stroked his porcelain-like cheek tenderly.

"You don't need the help of fanfiction to make me fall into your trap, Seiichi."

"Of course I don't. I just wanted to test if it really worked."

Yukimura smiled happily as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Sanada's lips.

-owari for now-

* * *


	14. Encore Episode

This chapter features some slight FujiRyo and FujiSaeki. really really mild though, since i still stand for FujiTezu. **Hikari no Yami** and **Rei**, hope it'll do. Once again, please review ne! Sankyuu!

Disclaimer: Really, i DO NOT own them.

**Encore episode**

Practice had ended for the day. Tezuka made his way to back to the clubroom after an after-practice discussion with Ryuzaki-sensei. He didn't expect to see anyone in the clubroom since the discussion lasted 20minutes. Usually by then, everyone would have showered, packed up, and left the school. Sometimes, Fuji would wait up for him, but that did not happen every time. As he neared the clubroom, he heard Fuji's voice.

"No, that won't work."

It sounded like Fuji was having a conversation with someone. But whom? Perhaps he was talking on the phone then. His had already reached the doorknob when he heard a second voice.

"Fuji-senpai. I really don't know how I should do it,"

/Fuji-senpai? That voice sounded really familiar. Right, Echizen./

Tezuka froze in his actions. Not that he had a habit of eavesdropping, in fact he despised such behavior, but since his boyfriend was involved, he reasoned with himself he had the right to hear on.

"Heh… Looks like I'll be the one saying Mada mada da ne this time."

"Can this do?"

There was a short span of silence. Tezuka was trying to make up what was happening inside between Fuji and Echizen. He wanted to know. On second thoughts, maybe not.

"Of course not. Kissing me and kissing Momoshiro is totally two different matters."

"Do this."

/Nani? Echizen kissed Fuji? What are they doing?/

Tezuka silently wished that Fuji had not done anything to betray him. He really couldn't resist the urge to find out what was happening inside. He moved over to the window to take a peek. He reprimanded himself for doing such lowly things, but he just had to. Much to his dismay, he saw Fuji leaning down towards Echizen. He couldn't see what exactly they were doing though, since Fuji's back was facing him and blocking off his entire view of Echizen. He just hoped that Fuji wasn't kissing Echizen. He quickly ducked back when Fuji straightened. He then heard a faint gasp from Echizen.

"Sasuga Fuji-senpai. I have no doubts about you being titled tensai, especially in such matters."

"My, what a fine compliment. It's rare to hear such things from you, Ryoma."

Another span of silence, followed by a soft chuckle, obviously from Fuji.

"Maa… Ryoma looks so kawaii when he blushes."

"Fuji-senpai… I need to go. See you."

"Ja ne!"

/Great, Fuji's calling him Ryoma. Please let there be nothing between them…/

The door swung open and the freshman seemed to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Tezuka standing at the doorway.

"Buchou…"

"Hn."

"Ja ne."

The freshman lowered his cap and walked off briskly. When Tezuka looked up, Fuji was walking towards him holding both their tennis bags, smiling sweetly like usual.

"Had a long discussion ne?"

"Hn."

"Shall we go?"

Tezuka took his bag from Fuji and locked up the clubroom before they both left the school grounds. Once they were out of the boundaries of school, Fuji hooked his arm around Tezuka's fondly, and the taller boy stiffened awkwardly at the sudden affection. He turned slightly to look at his boyfriend's face. No signs of unusualness.

"Kunimitsu."

Tezuka didn't reply to that call. He was too taken aback to respond. As far as he recalled, they had never been on first name basis, even though they had been together for quite sometime already. By the time he collected his thoughts and attempted to reply, the tensai had looked up, flashing him an affectionate smile. So warm and full of love. He almost smiled back, but he didn't, mind still occupied with what happened just now.

"You never called me by that."

"Maa… you don't like me to call you Kunimitsu? I just felt like. Can't I?"

"Of course you can. Syusuke."

Fuji's smile softened at that, looking exceptionally gentle and fragile. Tezuka instantly drowned into that beautiful smile, forgetting everything that happened just minutes ago. All he wanted to do was protect Fuji, and love him with every cell in his body. It didn't matter even if Fuji was seeing Echizen behind his back. As long as he could still call him by his name, still hold him in his arms, and still see that ravishing smile on his face, it would be worth even getting hurt.

* * *

_Later that night._

Tezuka looked long and hard at his handphone. He had been fiddling with it for the past 15minutes or so, thinking whether or not he should call Fuji. He had lots of things to say to the fair-haired boy, but he wasn't sure if he could express himself since he did not do much talking usually. It was always Fuji taking the initiative to call him. He decided, even if it would fail, he had to at least make an attempt to call Fuji. Quickly, he punched in the numbers, the numbers that he had memorized so well he could write it out backwards with his right hand.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other end of the line did not sound familiar, and was definitely not Fuji. Maybe it was Yuuta, he thought.

"Fuji?"

"Uh, hold on."

He head the voice shout for Fuji. 'Syusuke! Your phone call!'

Ok, so that was not Yuuta since Yuuta never called his brother by his name. So who could this person be? They had to be on close terms since he addressed Fuji by his name. Was he seeing another guy? Even if he could swallow his pride and oversee Fuji dating Echizen behind his back, there was no way he could tolerate HIS boyfriend to be seeing TWO other people behind his back. Then, Tezuka heard the effeminate voice of his boyfriend in the background. 'Who is it?"

"Um, who is this speaking?"

"Te-… Kunimitsu."

The person then shouted back. 'It's Kunimitsu. You picking it up?'

Next, he heard some crashing sounds, and the person spoke again. 'Syusuke! Are you hurt? How clumsy can you get, fancy falling over a chair.'

"Hello? Kunimitsu?"

"Hn."

"What is it?"

"… did you injure yourself?"

"Ara? Oh, I'm fine, don't worry."

'No you're not fine, look at that bruise on your shin. Come, let me massage it for you.'

'Stop it Kojiroh. Please, make yourself busy.'

'Aww I'm so hurt, Syusuke. You can't put me aside like that!'

'Kojiroh…'

"Hello? Sorry, got distracted. Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I… I want to see you now."

"Now? It's 9.20pm you know."

"I know, Syusuke. I want to see you now. I need to see you now."

"Saa… alright then. I'll see you at the park in 15minutes."

"Hn. Ja."

Fuji hung up and stared at his phone for awhile. He had never heard Tezuka talk in such a tone before. It was rather scary. Even scarier than when he makes people run a thousand laps (though he never did). He sounded really insistent, demanding and commanding. A kind of tone that he never used on Fuji, especially as a boyfriend. Fuji grabbed his wallet and keys, put on his coat and left for the park.

* * *

_15minutes later._

As Fuji approached the park, he could see a person standing there already. Judging by the height of the person, it had to be Tezuka, especially since not many people would be at the park at this kind of time in the night. Tezuka seemed to have heard his footsteps, for he turned around to look at him.

"Syusuke."

"Saa… did you miss me that badly, Kunimitsu?"

"…"

"Why did you need to see me that urgently?"

"Are you seeing anyone apart from me?"

"Kunimitsu? Why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer my question."

"Of course not! Why are you suspecting me of that? You don't trust me."

"I'm trying to prove to myself that I am not mistrusting you."

"What?!"

Fuji was about to blow up, his smile had faded. Of all things, Tezuka suspected that he betrayed him. It was an insult. He loved Tezuka. He really did, wholeheartedly. And here, Tezuka was saying that he was fooling around behind his back. It hurt real bad. The both of them stood there in silence for a long time, both of them saying nothing, staring at the floor in anguish. Finally, Tezuka broke the torturous span of silence.

"Who was that just now?"

Fuji looked up at his boyfriend. Tezuka sounded so much like a possessive boyfriend. He was amused, but he didn't know whether or not he should let it show.

"You mean Kojiroh?"

"Whatever his name is. Who is he?"

"He's just a long-time friend. Maybe you know him better as Saeki."

Right. That name did ring a bell now. He was sure he heard that name somewhere. Somewhere in his memory it appeared that this Saeki person Fuji was talking about was Fuji's good friend. Ok, so he had just made a fool out of himself.

"What about Echizen?"

"Echizen? What about him?"

"You were kissing him."

Fuji's eyes flew open. Lightning blue orbs pierced straight into Tezuka's eyes in outrage.

"I did not! Tezuka Kunimitsu, stop accusing me of things like that! I never did anything to let you down."

Tezuka stared at his blue-eyed lover. He had never seen Fuji's eyes so filled with anger and unjust. Not even when he played against Mizuki, who had caused Yuuta to be injured. He knew, Fuji had to be speaking the truth. He felt lost out of a sudden. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed ask for Fuji's forgiveness when he had just done something to hurt him that intensely? So much for wanting to protect Fuji, he ended up the one hurting him the most. On impulse, he pulled the lithe body into a tight embrace, not loosening his grip even though Fuji was struggling in his arms. He waited till Fuji settled down.

"I'm sorry… Syusuke… please forgive my foolishness. I should never have doubted you."

Fuji remained silent in his embrace, not speaking, not moving… if not for the soft breathing sounds, he would have thought Fuji had suffocated from his tight embrace. He gently ran his hand through the silken chocolate strands.

"Syusuke?"

"Why did you?"

"I… I overheard your conversation with Echizen."

Fuji remained still for awhile more, before chuckling softly.

"Baka. Ryoma is dating Momoshiro. He was asking me if the tactics from the fanfiction would work on Momoshiro."

"But I heard you say something about kissing you."

"Well, because the pairing in the fan fiction he showed me was me and him."

"Then what did you do to make him blush?"

"I merely whispered into his ear a suggestion that I believe would make Momoshiro go over the edge."

A smile broke out on Fuji's face, much to Tezuka's relief.

"You were jealous weren't you?"

"I was not."

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Liar. I saw it in your eyes. I heard it in your voice."

"I… Ok… maybe I was, a little."

Fuji giggled at Tezuka's unwilling confession.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I promise not to do it again."

Fuji smiled and nuzzled his cheek against Tezuka's chest, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's waist lovingly.

"Syusuke, I love you."

The smaller boy looked up instantly, eyes wide open in surprise. Tezuka had never said those words before. It was too delightful to hear. Soon, his surprised expression melted into a smile of happiness.

"I love you too. Kunimitsu."

Tezuka leaned down to claim his boyfriend's lips.

Under the sliver rays of the moon, they stood, in each other's embrace, savoring the warmth from the other; lip locked, silently speaking volumes of emotion and passion for the other; hearts joined, beating in synchronization and feeling the same immense abundance of love for each other.

-owari-

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing all along. Sad to say, i'll be ending this title soon, cos' i'm REALLY running out of ideas and pairings. In fact, i didn't even plan to have this chapter. I only wrote it cos' i felt bad for ending it at once,after reading the reviews. They really really get me going. But anyways, there'll be just one more chapter to go before i close this fic. So, I hope, pray and wish that you'll enjoy whatever's left of my rapidly decreasing creativity ne. Sankyuu! 


	15. Finale

Disclaimer:Not mine, go look for Konomi-sensei if you want them.

**Finale**

_Flashback._

"Fuji nya! There's something freaky about this fanfic..."

Fuji leaned over to read the fanfiction on Kikumaru's monitor.

"It's freaky nya... the scores of the games mentioned were exactly the same as the actual ones."

"Saa... it could have been a coincidence. Or, the author might have watched our games. After all, we do have quite a large number of spectators, it's not impossible."

"But this is! The game mentioned in this chapter was played only two days ago, and it wasn't even an official match nya"

"How do you know?"

"I was there nya! Momo and Ochibi were playing againstKamio and Ibuat the street tennis courts, exactly like what is written here in the fic"

Kikumaru was about to stomp his feet and whine when he stopped, startled. He looked up to see a pair of huge eyes staring down at him. He suddenly felt small and helpless.

"KIKUMARU EIJI! Surfing the net during computer lesson? You're having detention with me till 4 today"

The redhead sulked. He turned to look towards Fuji, wondering why the sensei only picked on him when Fuji was also reading the fanfiction on his monitor. He really hated it, the sensei always seemed to be picking on him. Fuji, on the other hand was always trusted and liked. He reasoned with himself that that was one of the advantages of being a tensai, which unfortunately he was not.

* * *

_During practice._

"Fuji, where's Kikumaru?"

"Aa, he's having detention with Hayokawa-sensei till 4."

A glint of the sun's rays reflected off glasses.

"There's a 76.4 percentage that Kikumaru is getting detention because he didn't complete his assignments."

"Ha, your data is wrong this time, Inui. He's having detention because he was surfing the net during computer lesson."

"Ii data... I'll have to update my data. What was website was he surfing?"

"Saa... fanfiction. net"

"F-fanfiction. net?"

Blue orbs opened fractionally, detecting the hue of pink on the data player's face. He chuckled to himself, Inui was just so easy to read.

"Saa... why are you so flustered, Inui? Afraid that WE might stumble upon some important data on that page?"

A sly smile spread across the tensai's face. He had read just that many fics about Inui and their resident Mamushi, and the lanky boy's reaction now worked perfectly to reassure the relationship between those two.

"We?"

"Aa..."

Fuji took a quick glance at the stoic Buchou. He could see that twitch of an eyebrow, no matter how insignificant it was. Yet another mischievous grin stretched across his porcelain face.

"40 laps for warm-up, you two."

"Hai, Tezuka-Buchou."

The two sadists of the Seigaku team trotted off to start their laps. Inui fell in step with Fuji, mind all set to collect more data.

"There's a 95 percent probability that you have seen that website too, Fuji."

"Aa... your data is correct this time. I have indeed."

"And you have also read fics about Kaidoh and myself."

"True too. And I wouldn't be surprised if what was mentioned is true, ne, Inui"

"I... I would say 86.3 percent that your relationship with Tezuka is as true as mine with Kaidoh."

Inui smirked, thinking that he had scored a point. To his disappointment, the tensai's smile did not falter one bit. In fact, his smile grew even wider. This was getting interesting.

"And i can tell you, that there's a 99.9 percent chance that Tezuka will make you run at least 100 laps if he hears that."

"So my hypothesis has been correct all along..."

"Hypothesis? About the relationship between Tezuka and me? You mean you didn't manage to find evidence to prove your stand? You disappoint me, Inui."

The tensai chuckled as he continued to tease Inui about his affair with Kaidoh.

"Saa... I guess all the regulars have seen the website, actually."

"It's not just us. Other teams are reading too."

"I'm not surprised. Eiji showed me the works of a certain author just now, and amazingly all the scores of our games were correct, even non-official games."

"Ii data, Kikumaru reads fanfiction too."

"Aa... he was the one who introduced me to it."

"Any guesses for the mystery author?"

"I'm guessing Ann-Chan from Fudomine, since the pen name is fAuNdNo."

"Ii data... I shall investigate later. Care to join me?"

"Why not?"

* * *

_After practice._

A spectacle-glinting Inui and grinning Fuji left the school grounds, with a whining Kikumaru trailing behind.

"Fuji nya, wait for me!"

The three Seigaku players walked towards their first destination, the street tennis courts. Since it was already after school hours, the only place that they could catch the Fudomine players was at the street tennis courts. As they walked past the park, the tensai's eyes glinted, and he made a turn into the park. The other two followed, Inui clutching his pen and notebook, ready to take down any little bit of information. Funny thing was, they were walking behind some bushes, and Fuji came to a sudden halt, causing Kikumaru to walk into him.

"Nya Fuji why did you stop suddenly? And why are we walking among bushes nya?"

The tensai quickly covered the redhead's mouth with his hand. He then signaled towards the big tree across the pathway. Inui took a look, and his stationery immediately went into action.

"Hoi hoi, it's that detestable Mukahi from Hyotei nya! And his boyfriend! They're making out nya!"

Fuji almost had to stuff his fist into the hyper teen's mouth to shut him up. Unfortunately, the Hyotei couple already realized their presence. The navy-haired boy shifted his spectacles and settled a cool gaze on the three of them.

"Seigaku ne... Is there anything we can do for you, Fuji-kun, Inui-kun, Kikumaru-kun?"

Mukahi glared at Kikumaru and strutted up to him.

"Is there a problem with making out, Kikumaru-kun? Are you not flexible enough for that?"

Kikumaru was fired up and ready pounce on the other redhead, but Fuji stopped him in time. He held on to Kikumaru by the wrist and kept him by his side, smiling smoothly. A glint of playfulness sparked in his barely-open eyes.

"Saa... Sorry to disturb your private time ne, Oshitari-kun, Mukahi-kun. Since you asked, I suppose Inui would be quite interested to know just how _flexible _you can get, Mukahi-kun. Ne, Inui?"

Mukahi smirked and snaked his arm around Oshitari's, leaning on to the taller boy affectionately.

"Yuushi should be the best person to tell you how flexible I can get."

Inui already had his pen in hand, all set to take down every single piece of information. Oshitari gave a short laugh.

"Gakuto... it's hard to describe. I'll recommend you a website, Inui-kun. fanfiction. net, it should be able to give you a rough idea on Gakuto's flexibility."

The navy-haired boy then turned his gaze towards Fuji and Kikumaru, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-kun, you guys should visit that page too, in case Tezuka-kun and Oishi-kun get bored..."

Kikumaru's eyes almost popped out from their sockets as a furious blush washed over his face. Fuji, on the other hand, did not falter one bit, his smile still calm and smooth.

"Ii data, Oshitari and Mukahi visit too. Don't mind if I ask, Oshitari-kun, who told you about this website?"

"No one told me. I found it myself."

"Does anyone else on your team visit that page?"

* * *

_Street Tennis Courts._

"Hoi hoi it's Ochibi and Momo nya! They're playing doubles"

Kikumaru happily bounced off towards the courts to support his teammates. Fuji and Inui weren't interested in those two. Their eyes surveyed the courts, scanning through every face, finally stopping at a small group standing in one corner, all donned in black polo tees. Without further ado, they moved over to that group of people, the Fudomine tennis team. As they neared the group, they realized something was not quite usual. The very significant redhead of their team was missing, together with silky tressed Ibu, as well as their target, Tachibana Ann. Inui stepped up to one of them.

"Sumimasen, is Kamio-kun around?"

"Ah, Kamio and Ibu went to get drinks. Now that you've asked, they seemed to have been gone for quite sometime already..."

"Oh... then is Ann-Chan here today?"

"Yes she is. Ann-Chan! Ann-Chan...? Eh? She's gone too!"

"If our guess is correct, Fuji, then there's a 68.8 percent chance that Ann-Chan is stalking Kamio and Ibu."

The Fudomine players sweat dropped. Fuji laughed lightly and thanked the Fudomine players for their help, before the two Seigaku players left, in search of the three missing people. They headed for the drink machines. It didn't take long for them to find their "prey", behind the wall of drink machines, lost in their own world. The two Seigaku boys stood there for a few minutes, but the couple did not realize their presence at all. Fuji chuckled softly at their carelessness. A thought of Tezuka telling them "Yudan sezu ni ikou" passed his mind, and he couldn't suppress his urge to laugh. Only then, did the two Fudomine boys realize they had an 'audience'. They hurriedly broke apart and blushes tainted their fair cheeks.

"Aa... gomen gomen. Don't mind us, Kamio-kun, Ibu-kun."

Fuji then walked over and whispered something into Kamio's ear. The auburn haired boy immediately broke out into a frenzy, looking left and right, searching high and low. When he couldn't find anything, he turned back to the tensai.

"Where, Fuji-kun? Where's Ann-Chan? She can't be stalking Shinji and I right? No, she shouldn't."

"Akira, why are you looking for Ann-Chan. Why are you so bothered, even if she stalks us? You still care a lot about what she feels don't you? Is there any problem with letting her know that we're dating? You still have feelings for her, you had all along. You don't even care for me as much as you care for her. It's not that I want be jealous or anything, but I'm your boyfriend, I should be getting more of your attention, don't you think so?..."

Kamio looked at the two Seigaku boys and sweat dropped. Sharp cerulean eyes opened.

"Ibu-kun. Please stop your rambling and hear us out."

"Ahem. According to my data, the both of you do visit the website, fanfiction. net,don't you? And if you have noticed of this particular author, who writes with incredibly accurate data. We are suspecting this author is Ann-Chan. And as a matter of fact, she is looking at us now... if you guys would co-operate with us..."

* * *

Fuji and Inui left, leaving the Fudomine boys alone by themselves once more. The two boys looked at each other and whispered into each others ear for a while, before they got engaged in kissing again. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by a shriek. They quickly tore apart and ran towards the bushes about five meters away from them. As they neared, the two Seigaku boys stood up from among the bushes, smiling triumphantly, with a scowling Tachibana Ann in their clutches.

"Ann-Chan! You really have been stalking us!"

The girl looked away in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Kamio-kun, Ibu-kun. Please don't tell Oni-chan!"

"Saa... Ann-Chan, are you the author, fAuNdNo."

* * *

_End of flashback. Fast-food restaurant._

Kikumaru took a bite of his burger.

"Nya, how cud you gahs weaf me ow of jis!" (A/N: he meant to say how could you guys leave me out of this. XD)

"Eiji... Swallow your food first, don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke."

"If you were with us, our success rates would drop from 93.4percent to 62percent."

"Inui, you're so mean nya!"

"Mada mada da ne, Eiji-senpai."

"Fuji-senpai, so what did you two find out?"

"Aa... we confirmed our suspicions, Ann-Chan was really the author."

"Huh! No wonder nya, all the game results were so accurate!"

"And we also found out that all the Fudomine regulars, and Hyotei regulars, read fanfiction."

"Woah... I thought we were the only ones reading that. Ne, Fuji-senpai, does Buchou read fanfiction too?"

The tensai smiled calmly at the sophomore.

"Why don't you ask him yourself ne?"

"Ne, senpai-tachi, who started this whole fanfiction commotion?"

There was a short span of silence as the four boys thought over Echizen's question.

"According to my data, the Fudomine team got to know about it through Momoshiro and Echizen. The Hyotei team... some of them learnt from Oshitari, and some from Atobe. I checked with Renji, who told the Rikkai team about the site, he says Atobe heard news of it from one of his informants based in Seigaku..."

"Eh... Echizen and I heard about it from Eiji-senpai."

"Saa... I heard it from Eiji too."

All of a sudden, four pairs of eyes were focused on the redhead. He choked on his cola and almost threw it out.

"Why are you all looking at me like that nya... I... actually..."

"Come on, Eiji-senpai, tell us, quick!"

"Um... actuallyisawitfromInui'snotebooknya!"

The boys took awhile to process the gunshot of words, and then turned to drop their gazes on the data player.

"Aa...? S-so, it was... m-me?"

-owari-

* * *

Phew! Finally managed to squeeze out the last chapter. Sorry, I knowItook a really long time. My brain was really dry on ideas for this fic. Anyways, I'm glad I finally finished it. Here's a big THANK YOU to all of you who have read and reviewed! And, a HUG for those who've been regular reviewers! Sankyuu!

p.s.: fAuNdNo was something i made up, i hope there's no one really using this as his/her penname. if there is, please forgive me, I didn't mean to copy or anything!


End file.
